


All the Kings Men

by Codexfawkes



Series: Spyssasins, Interns, and Lies [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fitz got a monkey, GH-325, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Multi, Nick Fury Lies, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Praise Kink, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, shield is hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give up and tell him what he wants to know,” Asset demanded an edge of pleading in his voice. He didn’t want to hurt her. “I can do this all day,” she snarled renewing her struggles. Asset froze, his mind bring forth an image of a small man with the same stubborn glint in his eyes, bloody and reeling as those same words left his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitz Got a Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> In case you’re wondering why the monkey is named Henry, it comes from this: http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/12/29/agents-of-s-h-i-e-l-d-agent-fitz-finally-gets-his-monkey/
> 
> Google Translate tells me milaya devushka means sweet girl, and moya lyubov' means my love. If it has failed me, please let me know.

Darcy sat on a love seat on the common floor, her laptop open on a table in front of her as she browsed online. Since Clint’s birthday was coming up, she and Tasha were planning a special weekend away. They had decided to get a few special items and Darcy was reading reviews before heading to the store with Nat the next day to make their purchases. Bruce had already agreed to hide the bags until it was time to pack so Clint wouldn’t stumble upon them. Jarvis flashed a message across the screen and she read it with a weary sigh before quickly responding in the same manner. Seconds later the elevator doors opened and she wasn’t surprised when there were no corresponding foot falls.

“Darcy Lewis,” a harsh male voice said in a tone that demanded attention. Darcy turned at looked up at the tall, dark skinned man who had spoken.

“Director Fury,” she acknowledged calmly before turning her attention back to the computer screen. With a frown Darcy dismissed the stainless steel toy she’d been looking at deciding it might hit a trigger for Tasha.

“Are you seriously ignoring me right now?” Fury asked anger and disbelief coloring his tone. Darcy looked at him once more, her face serene.

“I have nothing to say to you and you’ve said virtually nothing to me. How much attention do you honestly think that warrants? Also, Jarvis has already informed the team you’re here and they’ll be arriving momentarily. So whatever you’ve come to say you may as well wait for them to hear it themselves.” Darcy replied before once more turning back to the screen. This time saving the page and closing down the browser. No need to tempt fate by having it open with Clint in the room. Seconds later the team walked in, Steve and Tony leading the way. Darcy closed the laptop and looked at Nat.

“Bruce?” she asked wondering where the fluffy haired scientist was.

“Breathing,” Nat told her.

“Probably for the best.” Darcy said rising to her feet.

“I’m going to have a bagel, anyone else want anything?” Darcy asked passing Fury and walking into the kitchen part of the open plan space.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve destroyed?” Fury spat at her.

“I didn’t destroy anything, you did.” Darcy said opening a drawer and pulling out a bag of bagels. Fury was having trouble controlling his temper as she pulled out a plate, and split the bagel before dropping it in the toaster.

“Anyone want to explain to me how the fucking Avengers are letting a damn intern dictate global politics? Have you all lost your minds?” Fury demanded glaring at the team.

“You are mistaken, Darcy opened our eyes to your treachery only. Our response to it is entirely our own.” Thor stated every inch the Prince of Asgard as he stared Fury down.

“So because I took your toy away, you all took your ball and went home? You gutted a global organization, left the world open to more threats than you can imagine.” Fury retorted.

“We’re on it,” Tony snapped.

“Your father, along with Peggy Carter,” Fury said throwing a significant glance at Steve “helped build SHIELD and now you two have helped cripple it. If you had concerns you should have come to me and we could have worked it out.” Fury finished.

“Really, that’s how you want to play this?” Steve asked stepping forward, his jaw ticking angrily.

“You break in here, insult a member of our team, and then try to invoke Howard and Peggy like we’re naughty kids who disappointed our parents? That’s not how this works. Let’s get one thing straight Fury, the only reason you aren’t on the floor right now is because we are allowing it.” Steve told him barely controlling his temper.

“Phil isn’t a toy and this isn’t a school yard spat. You lied to all of us, but the worst of it is that you lied to me and Natasha.” Clint said stepping forward his fists clenched.

“You knew, you knew what he meant to us and you still kept his survival a secret. You watched us grieve, you watched us all suffer and he was what? Recovering on a beach somewhere? You fucked around with the tesseract despite knowing exactly how bad it could go, you planned weapons of mass destruction using fucking Hydra tech and then were fucking _shocked_ when it all went to hell. You lied to us about Coulson, you manipulated everyone in this room and then after having it proven to you that big, global nuclear deterrents are a bad idea, you put in motion a project that makes phase two look like fucking sling shots. Now you have the nerve to blame **_Darcy_** because all your lies backfired? Fuck you, fuck you with your pants on.” Clint snarled.

Darcy moved back into the living space with her bagel on a plate and put it down on the coffee table.

“This entire mess is of your own making. If you had simply told the team that Phil was alive as soon as you had the information all of this could have been avoided.” Darcy scolded.

“If he was even dead to begin with. For all we know he wasn’t, Thor saw him get stabbed but none of us ever saw a body. For all we know Coulson was sitting in a hospital bed on the helicarrier while we were fighting aliens.” Tony sneered.

“He died,” Fury snapped.

“We’re just supposed to believe you?” Natasha asked in disbelief.

“Natasha you have always known that to serve the greater good sacrifices must be made. It’s a little late in the game to claim ignorance.” Fury told her.

“Yes, sacrifices are often times necessary. The team needed a catalyst, I can see why you used Coulson’s death as you did.” Natasha said coolly, her eyes on Fury. The team let out a collective argumentative shout but she silenced them by holding up her hand.

“However, once the battle was over the need for a catalyst no longer existed. At that point there was no cause to inflict the continued pain and suffering on the very people you relied on by withholding Coulson’s recovery from us. There is no excuse for what you have done, there will be no forgiveness. Coming here and threatening Darcy, hoping to use fear to get her to compel us into saving SHIELD and blithely following you once more was a fool’s errand. Never before have you played the fool Nick. You must be truly desperate.” Natasha stated with deadly calm.

“Miss Lewis has set forth events that critically destabilized the power structure of our entire world.” Fury tried again.

“You hear but you do not listen Nicholas, I was once the same. Darcy was the one to inform us of Coulson’s survival, she was the one who confronted him in London, but she was not the architect of our plans. You blame her when you should rightly look to yourself.” Thor told him.

“But you already know that, you already know that. You blamed Thor for your work with the tesseract, you blamed Loki for needing to keep Phil’s survival a secret, you blame the Chitauri for Project Insight, and you blame me because I was the messenger. You do all this blaming because you know you were wrong. You were wrong, you need to stand there in your wrongness and be wrong. Accept responsibility for your actions like a god damned grownup and stop blaming me for your mistakes. At the end of the day you only have one person to blame, and I can guarantee you it won’t be my face in the mirror.” Darcy told him.

“I love her, she really is my favorite non-Pepper person.” Tony said smirking at Darcy fondly.

“Not Bruce?” Clint teased.

“Bruce is my favorite science person, though Skye is moving up the ranks. If I weren’t devoted to Pepper I’d of hit that by now.,” Tony corrected with a leer.

“Tony, ” Steve warned.

“What, are you saying Skye isn’t brilliant and beautiful?” Tony asked his eyes wide with fake innocence.

“Of course she’s…just drop it.” Steve commanded the tips of his ears turning red.

“I knew it! Bruce owes me twenty bucks.” Tony crowed.

Fury stared at them unable to believe he’d been dismissed as the Avengers fell to teasing Rogers about his obvious affection for the hacker Coulson had brought onto his team. Fury felt eyes on him and looked over at Lewis, bristling at the look of pity she had turned his way. Fury growled low in his throat and turned abruptly on his heel, stalking to the elevator and leaving. It was clearly a lost cause.

 

Late that night Darcy lay cuddled with Clint in bed, her head on his shoulder. Nat had been spending less time with them lately, they weren’t sure why. A week before she’d started staying out of the apartment until they were both asleep. Clint insisted it was nothing to worry about, that she wasn’t used to being together so much and liked her alone time. Darcy tried not to worry, trusting that Tasha would talk to her when she was ready. And honestly, if she was just going through an antisocial patch, Darcy could hardly blame her. She’d done it plenty of times herself.

“Hey Darce, you…you ever think about having kids?” Clint asked sounding nervous.

“Sometimes, I guess I always assumed I’d have one at some point.” Darcy replied slowly, not sure what to do with this sudden question.

“I’ve always wanted to have a kid or two you know? Have the family I never really did. Nat, you know can’t, and we talked about adopting but we’re both field agents, now Avengers. Neither of us could give it up, not even to raise a kid we both want. But, I mean, the three of us could. If it was something we all wanted. Maybe when Nat’s done being on her own, we could talk about it?” he asked hesitantly. Darcy was quiet for a long moment before speaking again.

“If we did, think we could get Steve to illustrate a kids book called: So I have Two Mommies and a Daddy, You Got a Problem With That?” she asked turning to look at him. Clint burst out in relieved laughter, tightening his arms around her.

“I love you so much sweetheart, you are so amazing.” Clint told her softly before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

 

A few days later Skye and Darcy walked to their favorite deli. They needed to get out of the office. Tony had gotten Fitz a helper monkey and while Leo was delighted, the thing was wreaking havoc. Darcy ordered them to get the damn thing out of the labs and to hire a trainer before she returned from lunch or the thing was being donated to a zoo. Fitz had paled and held Henry (the monkey) close to his chest protectively while Tony pouted.

“So is Ward still bugging you?” Darcy asked.

“He seems to have gotten the ‘I’m not interested in rejoining the team’ memo. I haven’t heard from him in over a month.” Skye answered.

“Good, I think Steve was going to track him down and beat him if he didn’t back off.” Darcy told her with a smirk.

“Oh please, why would he care?” Skye asked blushing.

“I keep telling you Skye, he’s into you.” Darcy said looking at her as they stood in line to place their lunch orders.

“Yeah right, like **_Steve_** would want to go out with me.” Skye scoffed.

“Yes, he does. You have a ridiculous amount in common: dislike of bullies, actively fighting back even when people told you it was pointless, traumatic childhoods, not having blood family, bravery, honor, and a strong work ethic. You’re a snarky bamf brunette Skye, you are entirely his type. Hell if he was bi I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that he and his buddy Barnes had a thing back in the day.” Darcy concluded wagging her eyebrows at the other woman. Skye burst out laughing and stepped forward to place her order, shutting down the topic for the time being.

Half an hour later the ladies left the deli and meandered back toward the tower.

“So will you really give Henry to a zoo if he’s still in the lab when we get back?” Skye wondered.

“God no, I could never do that to Fitz. It’d be like kicking a fluffy, wide eyed puppy. I’m counting on the threat to be enough. Tony will hire the best trainer money can buy and Henry will stay out of the lab until he’s been properly trained. That way everyone is happy.” Darcy told her smiling. Seconds later a black van swerved onto the sidewalk and stopped right in front of them, the side door sliding open before the vehicle came to a complete halt. The women had to jump back to avoid being hit. Darcy, having been put through evasion tactics by Nat and Clint, immediately grabbed Skye by the arm and turned trying to run, only to smack into the ground when a heavy man landed half on each of them. Darcy and Skye each felt a prick against their necks and then darkness swallowed them.

 

“Mr. Barton, Miss Romanov, Miss Lewis’s emergency beacon has been activated as of five seconds ago.” Jarvis told them. All activity in the room stopped.

“What happened?” Clint snapped, his body thrumming with tension.

“Miss Lewis’ phone was destroyed, which activated the beacon. The GPS coordinates are from the middle of the George Washington Bridge. She left the tower with Miss Skye who has also not returned. Per security protocol I’ve tracked Miss Skye’s phone and the coordinates are in Central Park. I’ve sent the location to your phones.” Jarvis informed them.

“Clint, you and Nat coordinate with Stark to find out what you can on Darcy and Skye’s movements. I’m going to the park to see if I can locate Skye’s phone. She may have been able to ditch it with some clue of who took them.” Steve said. Clint nodded, jogging out of the room with Nat hot on his heels.

Steve took the elevator to the lobby and headed down to the park as fast as he could, dodging pedestrians as he went. Steve followed Jarvis’ directions and found Skye’s phone in the bushes off Fifth Avenue. He quickly made his way back to the tower and up to the mission control center where the others had gathered.

“I found Skye’s phone.,” Steve said tossing it to Tony. Tony caught it and immediately plugged it into something he couldn’t identify.

“Okay while Jarvis is hacking Skye’s phone, let me get everyone up to speed on what we know.” Tony began pulling up a big transparent screen.

“Darcy and Skye left the tower at 1:35 pm and headed left down Fifth into the deli. At 2:20 pm they exited the deli and headed back here. Half way back just before they got to this alley,” Tony explained as a red dot appeared on the map “a black van swerved onto the pavement directly in their path. You can see from the street cam footage that Darcy grabs Skye and turns to run, but this guy leaps out of the van and tackles them to the ground. He is clearly seen here injecting both of them with something to knock them out. He then stands, picks them up and puts them in the van.” Tony said zooming in on a man in black fatigues and a black mask covering the bottom of his face, goggles over his eyes. The weird part wasn’t the paramilitary getup though, it was the metal arm.

“I know who that is.,” Nat said moving forward with an odd look on her face.

“Is that who I think it is?” Clint asked paling.

“Yes, that is the Winter Solider.” Natasha said.

“Who?” Steve asked confused.

“Officially, he’s a ghost. When I was in the Red Room they brought in a man to train the best of us. He took a particular shine to me, he was the best I’ve ever seen. What they did to him though, it was beyond barbaric. They erased his memory, took away everything he was, even his name. They called him the asset, I called him Yasha.” Natasha explained her eyes never leaving the image on the screen.

“What do you know about him?” Thor asked frowning at the screen.

“Who or what he was before he was the solider I have no idea, neither does he. There was a rumor he was an American originally, but there’s no way to know for sure. He’s enhanced, he was the original test subject for the serum and mind control techniques they used on the rest of us. When he wasn’t training girls or on a mission they kept in him in cryo. They’d been doing it for a long time, for all I know he could be older than Steve.” Natasha explained.

“Fuck,” Tony said looking at the figure on the screen.

“Pretty much,” Natasha agreed visibly shaken.

“Now he has Darcy and Skye, we need to figure out where that van went.” Clint said.

“Jarvis is tracking it through street cams.” Tony assured him.

“We need to know who would take them.” Steve pointed out.

“Who wouldn’t? AIM has a beef with Tony, Fury is pissed at all of us, Skye has Rising Tide connections and they aren’t exactly innocent. Also, we’ve been making some headway on that Centipede thing she brought us, they’re backed by a shady asshole named Aiden Quinn. There’s also that Raina woman Mike Peterson told us about. Not to mention Nat and I have made some pretty bad enemies over the years. The fact that they’re using someone Nat trained with to take Darcy, that’s pretty telling if you ask me.” Clint answered him with a frustrated edge to his voice.

“The Winter Solider is controlled by powerful men, rich men, heads of state. Not one of our enemies would have the ability to buy him from the Russian government which has had him on ice for years. I haven’t seen him since I was a teenager.” Natasha argued.

“Director Fury has this kind of power and blames Darcy for the state of SHIELD.” Thor observed gripping his hammer tightly.

“Buying an assassin and sending him after Darcy is a hell of a lot further to go than building some helicarriers.” Jane said.

“He didn’t just build helicarriers, he built a targeting system that could wipe out a million people in mere seconds based solely on DNA. Trust me, there is very little Nick Fury isn’t willing to do.” Clint told her.

“But why take her? What could he possibly gain from hurting Darcy?” Jane asked.

“Revenge, hell he may have nothing to do with it but we can’t ignore it’s a possibility.” Clint answered.

“Sir, I have located the van. It is at an abandoned private airport in New Jersey. There are no camera systems on the property but the van was seen driving in the gate and no vehicles have left.” Jarvis reported.

“Everyone suit up and be on the roof in five.” Steve ordered.

“You know it’s likely their already gone, taken out by air.” Tony said softly.

“I know, doesn’t mean we won’t find something useful there.” Steve said before continuing out of the room.

 

 

 


	2. Who the Hell is Bucky?

 

Darcy awoke slowly, her head pounding as the drugs left her system. She lay still taking stock of her body. Head pounding, check. Mouth dry as the Sahara, check. Ache in her neck from when she was injected, check. Minor pain across her right palm, check. Minor aches across the rest of her body, check. Still wearing clothing, check, thank Thor. Tied up or shackled, surprisingly no. Can I hear Skye breathing? No, likely alone in the room.

A door creaked open with the grating sound of metal on metal, followed by heavy footsteps. Darcy lay still, trying to regulate her breathing to appear unconscious.

“I know you’re awake.,” a man’s voice said. Darcy opened her eyes and slowly sat up before looking at her captor. He was dressed head to toe in black military style garb, had shoulder length dark brown hair, a fucking metal arm, and a familiar face.

“Bucky?” Darcy asked squinting up at him. That…that didn’t make any sense, James Buchanan Barnes died in 1945.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” he asked frowning down at her.

“What’s your name?” Darcy asked watching him warily.

“Asset,” the man answered.

“Asset? Is that like Pilot Inspector?” Darcy wondered tilting her head at him. He stared down at her with a confused frown before he seemed to shake himself.

“Get up, the man wants to see you.” Asset/creepy Bucky look-a-like told her.

“The man?” Darcy repeated standing up and trying not to freak out.

“The man, the one in charge.” Asset said.

“Okay, I’ll go with you without a fight or a fuss if you answer three questions.” Darcy bargained.

“What questions?” he shot back suspiciously.

“Just tell me is the woman who was with me here and safe? Am I the target? Are they planning on hurting her?” Darcy asked wrapping her arms around herself.

“Yes, yes, and probably.” Asset answered before grabbing her arm and leading her into the hallway.

 

It only took about ten minutes to arrive at the old airfield. The girls and their kidnappers were long gone, but the van they’d used to take them was still there.  When Clint opened the door and looked in the back, he instantly began swearing.

“Fuck, guys we got blood back here.” Clint reported closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself. Bruce gently nudged Clint out of the way before gingerly climbing into the van with a case full of forensic toys Fitz had put together for them. Twenty minutes later they were able to confirm the only finger prints in or on the van belonged to Darcy and Skye. The blood was Darcy’s. Clint swore when Jarvis confirmed it, then punched the side of the van.

“Clint, this won’t help her.” Natasha said stepping in front of him.

“She said yes Nat, I mean not officially til we all sit down and talk about it, but she said yes. I can’t… **we** can’t lose her.” Clint told her anguish in his voice.

“Said yes to what?” Steve asked curiously.

“Having a baby,” Natasha said her eyes locked on Clint’s.

“Darcy is with child?” Thor asked sounding choked up at the thought of one more thing making the situation awful.

“No, but she agreed to become with child. For the three of us to raise the baby together.” Clint said his eyes on Nat, seeing hesitation in those depths where before there were none, and wondering what changed.

“This is glorious news my friends, we will celebrate this once we have Darcy and Skye back among us.” Thor declared smiling for the first time since the news about Darcy and Skye had come in.

“First we’ve gotta find them, and Natasha’s right Clint, we need to know you can keep it together. Darcy needs you to keep it together.” Steve said.

“Sir, I have decrypted Miss Skye’s phone and found a video message from one of the men who took them.” Jarvis announced over the comms. Tony used the suit to project a screen on the side of the van as they all gathered around to watch. A man’s face appeared and Natasha hissed angrily.

“Grant fucking Ward? Seriously?! Please tell me this isn’t all about his creepy ass obsession with Skye.” Clint growled.

“Hello Avengers, a couple of you know me most of you don’t, that’s okay I don’t mind. You all have pissed off a very powerful man, and I do what that man tells me to. See with Lewis’ help, you ruined all our plans. His plans, my plans, a whole lot of world changing plans. So we’re going to make you suffer. Darcy, well she’s going to suffer first. Not because she’s the one who put all of it in motion by id-ing Coulson back in London, honestly that’s on Fury no matter what he says. No, she’ll suffer because you all care about her. Hell, at least a third of you are fucking her. I gotta wonder, Coulson, Barton, Romanov you all have fucked her. What is it about her that made her so appealing to all of you? Is it the rack? She’s got a gold plated pussy, what? I could find out myself, but well I don’t really want to. Why would I when I’ve got Skye?” Ward taunted. Steve, Clint, and Natasha already wanted to destroy Ward but the message kept going.

“On to business. Very soon you’ll be receiving a message, it’s going to have coordinates and instructions. Follow them, try and get your whore and hacker back. I dare you.” Ward finished with a smirk just before the message ended.

“I’m going to kill him.” Clint declared.

“This man is the same as was on Coulson’s team is he not?” Thor asked barely holding on to his temper.

“He is, Ward’s been with SHIELD since he was just out of high school. His mentor John Garret went through the academy with Coulson.” Natasha said her voice toneless, her face blank as she kept her emotions under tight control.

“So Fury took them to make us suffer.” Bruce said clenching his fists.

“I don’t think so, something else is happening here. Fury never liked or trusted Ward, and Ward took all his direction from Garret. He was practically a sycophant in his worship of the man. We used to joke he probably had a shrine to the man in his bunk. Fury wants to rebuild SHIELD, wants to get the Avengers back under his control. Using Darcy as a hostage, it’s not his style. He gets nothing from this.” Clint told them reluctantly.

“So what Garret took Darcy? Why? And where does Skye factor in this? Was she a bystander and Ward took advantage or was she a target too?” Tony asked tugging his helmet off in frustration.

“Garret doesn’t have the money or the connections to have the Winter Solider under his control.” Natasha informed them.

“We’re going in fucking circles.” Steve snarled kicking the van and sending it skidding several feet. It was a testament to how serious the situation was that Tony didn’t even snark him for swearing.

“I’ve got Jarvis tracking every airborne vehicle in the time frame they would have left in, and tracking where it ended up. I don’t know what else we can do.” Tony said his frustration bleeding into his tone.

“I hate to say it but, what about Fury? SHIELD has resources we don’t, if we’re convinced he’s got nothing to do this…” Bruce trailed off with a grimace.

“We can’t trust that one eyed bastard, even **if** he had nothing to do with this he’ll use it to get a promise of cooperation out of us.” Tony argued.

“So we call Phil. He cares for Darcy and Skye, not to mention since Ward’s betrayed him, he’ll be the first to step up to stop him. He can get Jarvis into the SHIELD satellite system and has never had a problem breaking the rules when it came to his people.” Clint stated with a firm nod. Thor, Tony, and Bruce all looked from Clint to Natasha to see if she agreed and when she gave one curt nod they all nodded back.

 

Skye woke abruptly to find herself laying on a dirty mattress in concrete room with a metal door. A single bare bulb hanging in the center of the room was the only thing lighting the dank, depressing space. In the corner farthest from the door was a toilet, toilet paper, and sink. There was a metal chair against the wall by the door, but nothing else was in the room with her. She stood on shaky knees and made her way over to the chair, tugging on it to see if it was bolted to the floor. Surprisingly it wasn’t. Then she made her way over to the sink and looked for soap but found none.

“There goes the idea of using it blind someone.” Skye muttered to herself. Walking back to the chair she carried it next to the mattress and sat on it. Seconds later she heard a thump and then a metallic scraping sound, like a key turning in a rusty lock. Skye stood and lifted the chair over her head, moving behind the door ready to hit anyone who walked through. The door slowly slid open and a man in black tactical gear inched into the room looking around for her. Just before she brought the chair down on his skull he called out “Skye?” in a whispered shout.

“Ward?” Skye asked putting the chair down hastily.

“Skye, thank god, are you alright?” Ward asked closing the door behind him and rushing to her side, checking her over for injuries.

“How did you get here? Are you with the Avengers? Did you find Darcy?” she asked in quick succession.

“No time, we’ve got to get out of here. I’ll explain everything at the safe house.” Ward told her, grabbing her wrist and leading her toward the door.

“We can’t leave without Darcy.” Skye insisted digging her heels in.

“Coulson’s going after Lewis, Skye I need you to trust me, please.” Ward said urgently. Something didn’t seem right. Why would Coulson and Ward be here but not the Avengers? Skye and Darcy had made it very clear they were done with Coulson.

“Skye, we’ve got to move.” Ward urged her. Skye shoved her doubts and questions aside and nodded, following Ward was definitely better than staying in the cell.

 

Phil Coulson was drunk. He was alone in his house on Lake George, he hadn’t shaved in weeks and he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d showered. After Darcy confronted him in London and everything fell to shit, Fury put him on administrative leave. When Fury failed to get the Avengers back on his side, Phil had been fired.

“Over qualified paperboy indeed,” he snorted to himself. So now he was drinking. He’d lost them all, even Skye; beautiful, brilliant Skye. Coulson became aware of his phone ringing insistently. He blearily reached for it and answered it without looking at the display. Only May ever called him anymore.

“What?” Coulson barked.

“Grant Ward has gone off the reservation and is working for someone outside SHIELD. He helped them take Darcy and Skye, we need your help to get them back. Will you come?” Clint asked stiffly.

“Clint? Baby boy is that you?” Coulson asked, confused and slurring his words.

“Don’t call me that.” Clint snapped. Phil burst into tears, unable to take the fact the Clint hated him now.

“Oh fuck me, he’s drunk off his ass.” Clint said, talking to someone who was in the room with him.

“Coulson,” Natasha snapped harshly into the phone.

“I’m here,” Phil said through his sobs.

“Darcy and Skye have been kidnapped, you need to get your ass to the tower and help us get them back. Now!” Natasha demanded before abruptly hanging up the phone. Phil stared at the phone for a long moment before dropping it and lurching to his feet.

 

“He’s drunk?” Tony asked with a sigh.

“As a skunk,” Clint confirmed.

“He’ll be here, until then we keep working.” Natasha said before stalking out of the room.

“So a kid huh?” Tony asked after a long moment.

“Yeah, you gonna tell me we have to move out?” Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, just keep it away from me when it cries and poops and we’ll be fine.” Tony said with a smirk.

“Sure thing Uncle Tony,” Clint shot back with a lightness he didn’t feel.

“You’ll need a bigger place, one that will fit all four of you. Custom bed so you, Nat, and Darcy’s pregnant belly all fit comfortably. A bedroom for the squirt, dining room for family meals. I’m told that’s important, family meals.” Tony said starting to sketch out floor plan ideas.

“On Asgard it is customary for the father to carve a cradle for the child.” Thor offered, glad to have something positive to put his thoughts toward until they had actionable information.

“On Earth we have Ikea.,” Clint quipped getting a chuckle from Tony.

“I would ask your permission to carve such a cradle once Darcy is truly with child.” Thor responded seriously.

“Well I can’t speak for Nat or Darcy, but I’d be honored for our child to have such a gift from you.” Clint told him equally as serious. Steve came in with Maria Hill, Hill as grim faced as they’d ever seen her.

“Where are Natasha and Bruce?” Steve asked frowning.

“Bruce is meditating, the big guy wants out to find his friends. Nat stomped out of here after talking to Coulson, he was drunk, barely followed the conversation.” Tony related.

“We can’t bring Coulson in on this, I can get you into the satellites we don’t need him.” Maria said.

“I thought you were generally pro-Coulson?” Clint asked.

“I am, it’s just Phil…he’s not himself anymore. We can’t trust him completely, he could, well he could go crazy.” Maria told them reluctantly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tony asked confused.

“Coulson died, he was well and truly dead for eight days before Fury’s scientists brought him back.” Maria confessed.

“That’s not possible,” Tony said with a frown.

“Fury was working on a secret project called Tahiti. There was an alien that crash landed back in the sixties that died on impact. SHIELD covered it up, made it look like a meteor strike. The preliminary tests showed that the aliens DNA had amazing recuperative properties. It was found to actually bring dead lab mice back to life, but Director Carter refused to let the scientists move on to human trials. She said it was irresponsible and immoral, that it wasn’t our right to play God. The project was moth balled until Fury dug it back up. He tasked a team of doctors and scientists to create a protocol that would heal terminally ill patients using the alien DNA. They succeeded, except part of it had a damaging effect on the mind. Every volunteer went insane. They would have been institutionalized except Fury ordered that they go through…well it’s similar to what was done to Natasha. Their minds were wiped and new memories implanted. All of them are now living normal lives, under SHIELD surveillance of course. With Coulson he was clinically dead, for days, they used some sort of machine to jump start his brain, using the alien DNA in a serum to heal his wounds. May wasn’t part of his team, she was working for Fury, watching and assessing. Coulson still doesn’t know what happened to him, they implanted false memories. Those fake memories of recovering on a beach are all he knows.” Maria explained painfully.

In a flash Clint was on his feet and had her pinned to a wall, a knife at her throat. “Are you fucking telling me that against his wishes, cause he had a god damned no extraordinary measures note in his file, Fury had him shot up full of alien DNA and fucked with his brain? Fury gave him this shit, rewired his brain and you just went along with it?” Clint snarled.

“I didn’t find out what was happening until it was all over and Coulson was back. I followed Fury’s orders and kept it to myself. After I came here, I still kept my mouth shut because it seemed like the best option. Fury originally had Coulson in charge of Tahiti, it’s where he went after he broke things off with Lewis. After he saw what it was doing to people he told Fury either shut it down or he’d resign. Fury swore he shut it down. I thought it was the truth until I saw Phil sitting there.” Maria explained calmly. Clint snarled and dropped his arm, crossing to stare out the window.

“Go get Coulson, bring him here, we’ll put him in observation. Give me the info on the satellite system before you go.” Tony ordered. Maria nodded and moved to the table, interfacing with Jarvis and entering everything he’d need to hack SHIELD’s most secure servers. Once she was done Hill headed for the door.

“Maria, when this is all over we’re going to be having a very blunt and unpleasant conversation. You might not have a job when it’s over.” Tony warned her. Maria nodded her acknowledgement and left.

“We have to tell the others.” Steve said quietly.

“Not til Darcy and Skye are safe, one disaster at a time.” Tony answered his eyes on the display while he and Jarvis took control of SHIELD’s satellites. Steve glanced at Clint’s tense back and nodded.

“SHIELD officially hacked, now we just need to figure out…I got a lead. A private helicopter was seen about two miles south of the airfield where we found the van. It seems to belong to a Charles U. Farley, as in chuck you farly. Nice nod to one of Skye’s favorite movies. I bet you anything Ward set up that helicopter. Flight plan says it was traveling from Manhattan to D.C., it landed at Dulles two hours ago.” Tony related.

“Good, go prep the jet.” Steve told him, nodding at Tony and Thor who had a pained look on his face at the idea of what had been done to Coulson without his consent. The two men left as Steve made his way to Clint’s side.

“You gonna be able to hold it together?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, just…just give me a target.” Clint said with a sigh, turning toward Steve.

“We’ll get them back, then we’re going to do everything we can for Coulson. He may never be the man he was, but we can make sure that no matter what he’s never a danger to himself or anyone else.” Steve said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s…I thought Fury was one of the good guys, you know?” Clint asked frowning.

“We all did. We aren’t going to let him get away with what he’s done. I promise.” Steve told him seriously. After a long moment they headed for the jet, it was time to get their girls back.

 

The Asset, also known as Creepy Bucky, lead Darcy out of the cell she’d been in and out into a warehouse. It was a maze of boxes and huge crates that extended farther than she could see.

“Let me guess, this is where the Ark of the Covenant is.” Darcy snarked. Creepy Bucky pulled up short and looked at her with confusion on his face again.

“Why would a religious relic be here?” he asked. Darcy gaped at him for a long moment.

“Seriously? Indian Jones, ringing any bells there Asset Boy? What did you sleep the last thirty years away?” she asked sarcastically. “

Yes,” he told her sincerely and without a trace of mischief. Darcy simply stared at him, unable to think of a single thing to say to that. After a long moment the Asset began leading her down the aisle again. The rest of the journey was made in silence and after a few minutes they came to a set of stairs. The Asset pointed up the stairs.

“You first doll,” he ordered.

“Don’t call me doll,” Darcy snapped before marching up the steps, almost missing the amused smirk that curved his lips.

He followed her up and once in the hallway grabbed her arm, walking her down to a door and bringing her inside. The office she found herself in was, unexpected. It was large, brightly lit and comfortable even if the ultra-modern aesthetic wasn’t her taste. An older man stood by the floor to ceiling windows that dominated the far wall. He wore an expensive suit, and had blonde hair that was surely one of the best dye jobs she’d ever seen. Rip Van Asset lead her to a chrome and leather straight backed chair, gently pushing her onto it before retreating from the room. Darcy sat in silence, watching the man look out the window. After about five minutes he turned and smiled at her.

“Miss Lewis, we meet at last. You, young lady, have caused me quite a bit of trouble.,” he told her affably.

“You have me at a disadvantage, you clearly know all about me but I know nothing about you.” Darcy told him leaning back in her seat.

“Of course you don’t, that’s the way I wanted it. My name is Alexander Pierce. I’m a member of the World Security Council, Project Insight was my baby.” Pierce told her.

“Then it’s you Tony should be suing for misappropriating his designs, good to know.” Darcy blustered. Pierce laughed and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning against it as he faced her.

“Oh I like you, you have guts. You told off Nick Fury to his face, not many would dare to do that. Even I would hesitate, and that’s saying something. No sweetheart, what I’m going to do to Stark and the other Avengers is so much worse than misappropriating engine upgrades.” Pierce told her smirking darkly. Darcy chose not to respond. After a moment he smiled again.

“So, you can hold your tongue. I have to say I’m impressed, Nick described you as some riot inciting hot head.,” he told her standing up straight.

“You’re also very beautiful, with interesting taste in lovers from what I hear.” Pierce said, trailing a finger down the side of her face. Darcy flinched back from him and batted his hand away.

“Don’t touch me you fucking psychopath.,” she growled. Pierce laughed again before grabbing a hand full of hair and jerking her head back, his other hand around her throat.

“Let’s get one thing straight here pet, I’m in charge. Your body is forfeit as punishment for your life’s choices. If you behave maybe it’ll just be the solider who fucks you instead of every agent I’ve got here. It’s up to you. You can either control your mouth and we’ll do this the hard way, or you can spout off and we’ll do this the brutal way. The choice is entirely your own, make it a good one.” Pierce snarled. Darcy felt icy cold fear wash over her and her eyes involuntarily fill with tears at his words and actions. Pierce smiled that disconcertingly friendly smile again and patted her on the cheek condescendingly.

“There’s a good girl.,” he mocked before stepping back.

“Now, before I call our friend back to punish you, I want you to answer a few questions. If you don’t answer to my satisfaction, well he’ll be coming back with a few friends.” Pierce threatened jovially.

 


	3. You Can't Take the Skye

Phil walked down the stairs mostly sober, clean, freshly shaven, and wearing Skye’s favorite suit with a tie Darcy had bought him. As he downed another cup of black coffee, Phil heard the sound of a quinjet overhead. Double checking his weapon Phil grabbed his go bag and locked up the house before heading outside. The ramp was down and he made his way inside, surprised to see Maria waiting for him. A man he didn’t recognize was in the pilot’s seat instead of Clint, and he felt something in him fall at the realization.

“Strap in, we’re headed back to the tower.” Hill ordered. Phil nodded and sat down opposite her, strapping in as the ramp raised and sealed them in.

“What’s the situation?” Coulson asked once they were airborne.

“At 1:35 pm Darcy and Skye left the tower for lunch at a deli two blocks down Fifth Avenue. At 2:20 pm exited the deli to return to work. At 2:25 pm a black van swerved onto the pavement directly in their path. Street cam footage showed Darcy grabbing Skye and trying to escape, but a man that we’ve identified as the Winter Solider leapt from the van and tackled them. He then injected them with what was clearly a sedative and placed them both in the van. We also know that Skye’s phone was immediately confiscated and used to record a message. The message was from Ward, taunting the Avengers, saying a powerful man was going to make them suffer by hurting Darcy. He also implied that Skye was taken to be given to him. After the message was recorded the phone was thrown in the bushes of Central Park as the van drove by. Jarvis tracked the van to New Jersey. The only forensic evidence we found were finger prints belonging to Skye and Darcy, along with a small amount of Darcy’s blood. They were moved by air from there, we’re working on where to. Ward said in his message we’d be getting instructions and coordinates  soon, but we obviously don’t want to wait for their next move if we can help it.” Maria explained.

“SHIELD’s satellites,” Phil started.

“That’s why Barton called you.,” she said before falling silent. The rest of the flight was spent in silence.

 

Skye followed Ward silently down the corridor, questions whirling through her mind. Where was everyone else? Why didn’t Ward give her a gun or an Icer? Why was the only guard she’d seen the unconscious one outside her cell? None of this made sense, but she was smart enough not to ask anything until they were out. Ward signaled her to stop as the got to the end of the row, looking out across a wide open area that led to the exit.

“We’re going to have to make a run for it. The car’s not too far from here, take my hand and don’t let go.” Ward cautioned holding out his left hand. Alarm bells we’re going off in Skye’s head, nothing about this was right. He gave her a reassuring smile as she slowly took his hand.

“I’m going to get you out of here, I promise. Just keep your head down and run.,” he told her, squeezing her hand before turning back toward the open space.

“Now,” he whispered and started to run. Six feet from the door a man in all black barreled into them, knocking them both to the floor.

“Where are you taking her?” the man demanded. Skye looked up shocked to realize the man standing over them had a metal arm.

“We’re leaving,” Ward spat, climbing to his feet.

“That’s not the plan,” the man said with a confused frown.

“Yeah, well plans change.” Ward blustered.

“This one’s supposed to be bait for the Captain, the man said. You can’t take her, she isn’t for you.,” the man in black said with a shake of his head as moved toward Skye.

“Don’t touch her,” Ward snarled stepping in his path.

“Ward, what the fuck is happening?” Skye spat scrambling to her feet.

“We’re leaving,” Ward repeated, directing his comment to the man in front of them.

“You don’t make those decisions. Orders were to let you drive the van and record the message. The girl is supposed to stay in her cell until the man tells me to get her. You can’t take her.,” the man in black insisted with a frown. Ward flinched as Skye stared at his back, horror and disbelief rushing over her.

“You drove the van? **_You drove the fucking van_**?” Skye yelled. Ward turned, tucking the gun in the back of his pants before raising his hands in surrender.

“Skye, I need you to calm down.” Ward tried.

“Calm down? You helped people kidnap me and Darcy you psychopath!” Skye yelled kicking him in the nuts before he could counter. Ward dropped like a sack of bricks, curling into a ball as Skye proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the ribs.

“I’d rather *kick* fuck *kick* Fitz’s **monkey** *kick* than go _anywhere_ *kick* with **you**.” Skye declared before kicking him one last time in the head knocking him out, breathing hard with anger and exertion.

“A monkey?” the man in black asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A capuchin helper monkey named Henry, he’s adorable.” Skye said her voice clipped as she settled her shirt back in place.

“The Avengers have a helper monkey?” he asked, disbelief threading through his tone as he lead her back toward her cell.

“No Fitz does, he’s a scientist friend who works for the Avengers. He used to be in SHIELD.” Skye explained her head held high.

“You mean Hydra,” the man corrected.

“No SHIELD,” Skye said looking at him like he was crazy.

“But SHIELD is Hydra,” he man insisted in an almost childish way.

“Who are you?” Skye asked as she stepped back into the cell.

“No one,” he told her honestly before the door clanged shut.

 

Darcy sat silently in the chair looking across the desk at Pierce. He was frowning at her, but there was an excited gleam in his eyes, as if he were happy he had an excuse to brutalize her.

“One last chance pet, answer my questions, tell me what I want to know about the Avengers and the tower. Save yourself a world of hurt. The solider might even go easy on you. The others? Well, they like pain. They like inflicting it, they like it when uppity women fight back. You’ll try and fight, but they’re big guys.,” he warned staring her down.

“What’s it gonna be pet? Are you going to talk or do I call the boys?” Pierce asked. Darcy glared at him, her jaw clamped shut, her legs tightly crossed and her arms wrapped over her breasts. The same way she’d been sitting for the last half hour of threats and questions.

“Have it your way.” Pierce said with a solemn shake of his head, the gleam in his eye belying his mournful manner. He kept his eyes on her as he reached for a comms unit and slipped it over his ear.

“Solider, return to my office. Bring Rollins and Rumlow with you.” Pierce ordered. There was a pause as he listened to the man on the other end, surprise flickering over his face.

“ _Really_ , put him in the cell Lewis was in then the three of you get up here.” Pierce ordered.

“Looks like you get a few minutes reprieve little girl. Maybe if you’re good and sit there just like that I’ll let the solider go first and the other two can watch.” Pierce taunted.

 

The quinjet landed at Dulles with no problems, and the guys at the private terminal where the helicopter had landed were happy to tell the Avengers everything they wanted to know.

“Yeah man, those dudes were fuckin creepy as hell. Told us to clear out, one of them had a honest to God metal arm so we got the fuck out. Like something out of a comic book, it was crazy.,” one of the ground workers told them.

“A black van drove up as we were leaving, it drove right up to the helicopter, and I thought I saw the one with the metal arm moving a body. My manager didn’t believe me though. The van took off out the south gate. Where it went after that I couldn’t tell you.,” a young woman named Harley told them.

“Thank you, we appreciate it.” Steve told her sincerely causing her to blush.

“I hope you find them.,” she offered as they walked away.

“We will,” Clint said with a grim look.

Tony had Jarvis on the street cams and satellites before Harley had finished telling them about what she’d seen.

“We got a hit on the van, it and the helicopter are owned by shell company called Lukin International. Aleksander Lukin is listed as the CEO, it’s a dummy corporation, looks like millions of dollars have funneled through this company. There’s a warehouse owned by Lukin about an hour from here.” Tony told them as he and Jarvis worked furiously to track the van and find out everything they could about the company.

“Aleksander Lukin, he was connected to the Red Room. He would come and observe us in training, ask us questions, put us through tests before returning to the government and making recommendations. His recommendations got a lot of girls killed.” Natasha revealed.

“So what would a former Red Room official want with Darcy and Skye?” Bruce asked confused.

“Ward said he’s working for a powerful man with world changing plans, plans that were thwarted when SHIELD collapsed. If Lukin is a former Red Room official and high enough in the Russian government to make recommendations to the leaders, he’s likely the one pulling the Winter Soldiers strings. If that’s the case that means the same people who turned a man into a mindless assassin and experimented on countless innocent girls is somehow connected to SHIELD. Which means SHIELD’s been infiltrated.” Steve reasoned grimly.

“Nat, can you describe this guy to Jarvis? Have him do a rendering of what he might look like now, maybe we can id him.” Clint suggested. Tony pulled up a transparent 3D screen and tossed Steve a stylus.

“Go for it artist,” he encouraged before turning back to pulling data. Natasha quickly and efficiently described Lukin for Steve and five minutes later they had a good image of the man she remembered.

“He looks familiar, why does he look familiar?” Clint muttered to himself.

“Jarvis can you age this image by twenty years?” Steve asked.

“Rendering complete,” Jarvis told them as the image shifted into an older version of the same man.

“Give him blonde hair,” Natasha said, her spine rigid.

“Rendering now complete,” Jarvis responded as the hair changed color.

“That’s Pierce, that’s Alexander Pierce.” Clint said anger mounting in his tone.

“Who?” Bruce asked.

“He’s SHIELD’s representative on the World Security Council, he’s been in the US government for years, Fury saved his daughters life when Pierce worked for the state department. Fury trusts him, he was the one who got the WSC to green light Project Insight.” Natasha answered her eyes fixed on the image.

“So one of the top guys in SHIELD is actually a Red Room leader, holder of the leash of the most feared assassin ever, and has Ward, presumably Garret and other agents doing his bidding against or in addition to whatever Fury has going on. That means we have no idea how far into SHIELD this goes, or if Fury’s a part of it.” Steve summed up gravely.

“I got’em!’ Tony crowed.

 

Darcy sat in the chair trying desperately not to think about what was going to happen to her when the door opened. She bit her lips shut, determined not to betray her lovers and friends by telling this monster anything. Especially since he clearly planned to kill her anyway. Her broken, brutalized body was supposed to serve as a weapon against the Avengers.

“Are you recording this?” she asked softly.

“Of course, it’s not an object lesson if they can’t see the object.” Pierce answered easily. The door of the office opened and she looked back to see Asset enter the room. Close behind him two other men entered. They were each broad, muscular, and dark haired. They wore black fatigues and had a menacing air about them. They saw her looking and sent her predatory smiles. Darcy looked back at Asset, he was looking at Pierce clearly awaiting orders.

“Solider, Miss Lewis here has chosen not to cooperate. You are going to see if you can change her mind. Rollins and Rumlow will have free reign if you fail.” Pierce told him.

“How shall I gain her cooperation?” Asset asked, his face blank.

“It’s been many years since you’ve been allowed to enjoy a woman, take from her whatever you like, anything. Fuck her anyway you want, just make it hurt and watch out for teeth, this one seems like a biter.” Pierce told him getting raucous laughter from Rumlow and Rollins.

Asset frowned at the order, his gaze moving to the back of the shaking woman’s head. Pierce stood and walked to Darcy, pausing to smack her hard across the face before he walked out.

“Have fun,” Pierce said to the three men as he walked out and shut the door behind him. Asset walked around in front of the woman, the brave one who’d not asked for help or mercy, only if her friend was safe. He frowned again as he looked down at her. He didn’t want to do this, but the man told him he must.

“Stand up,” he ordered roughly. She looked up at him with terrified eyes, but still shook her head defiantly. Asset stepped closer, dodging her legs as she kicked out at him. He grabbed her by the arms, hauling her up so her feet dangled a few inches off the floor.

“Clint, baby don’t watch this, Tasha don’t let him watch this.” Darcy said, her voice terrified as Asset lifted her. She struggled against his hold, keeping her lips clenched shut, as if forcing herself not to speak again. She started kicking at him, wiggling in his hold, desperately trying to get free. He carried her over to the wall and shoved her roughly against it, his thigh forced between hers helping hold her in place as he pinned her clawing hands.

“Give up and tell him what he wants to know,” Asset demanded, an edge of pleading in his voice. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“I can do this all day,” she snarled renewing her struggles. Asset froze, his mind bring forth an image of a small man with the same stubborn glint in his eyes, bloody and reeling as those same words left his mouth.

 


	4. Thank Thor for Paranoia

What happened next would always be a blur for Darcy, one second Asset had her pinned to the wall, the next she was on the floor and the two stooges watching him manhandle her were on the floor, dead from bullet wounds in the center of their foreheads. They never saw it coming, and the silencer on the gun made no sound to bring others running.

“Can you run?” Asset asked looking down at her.

“I’m not about to be raped, if you want I can fly.” Darcy said struggling to her feet.

“I’m not about to be raped…right?” she asked uncertainly.

“You aren’t,” he confirmed with a nod.

“Where’s Skye?” Darcy asked moving to the dead men and grabbing guns, determined not to think about the fact that she was looting dead bodies.

“In her cell. Ward tried to take her, but I stopped him, then she kicked him. A lot, she kicked him a lot.” Asset told her.

“Ward? Grant fucking Ward is a part of this? What the hell is going on with SHIELD?” Darcy asked shoving one of the hand guns in her belt, the other she kept in her left hand.

“You know how to use that?” he asked nodding at the gun.

“My lovers are pretty paranoid about safety, they made sure I can use one.” Darcy assured him.

“Lovers?” he asked with the ghost of a smirk.

“Yes, the sexiest man I’ve ever seen naked and hands down the sexiest woman ever. She’s very bendy, don’t judge.” Darcy told him getting a rusty chuckle, as if he hadn’t laughed in a really long time.

“We need to get a message out to the Avengers, if I know them they’re already looking for us.” Darcy said heading for the desk.

“There are cameras in here, the man knows I failed.” Asset told her.

“Right, can you hold them off?” Darcy asked as she woke up the computer.

“Yes,” he told her nodding. Darcy nodded back and brought up the internet, going to a dark website that Nat and Clint made her memorize the address of for just this type of situation.

“I will never complain about your paranoid drills again.” Darcy muttered as she connected and quickly sent a coded message to Clint and Nat. Once she was done, she rummaged through the drawers until she found a flash drive. She quickly backed up the hard drive before shooting it several times. Asset raised a surprised eyebrow at her.

“Are you ready to cause some chaos?” she asked with a manic smile.

 

Clint and Nat sat next to each other, pressed together from shoulder to toe, as Tony flew the jet toward the warehouse Jarvis had confirmed the second van went to. Suddenly both their phones started playing Help by The Beatles.

“Help, I need somebody. Help, not just anybody. Help, you know I need someone. Help!” the lyrics rang out.

“Darcy!” Clint exclaimed scrambling for his phone.

“What’s happening?” Steve demanded watching as they pulled out their phones.

“It’s part of the protocols we put together to keep her safe, a secure way to reach us no matter what network she used.” Nat explained distractedly.

“She’s okay, someone on the inside turned on Pierce and is helping her. Skye’s in a cell, she thinks she’s okay.” Clint related almost giddy in relief.

“Well the cavalry is almost there.” Tony said as the warehouse came into view.

“Hold on baby, we’re almost there.” Clint said softly, grabbing his bow.

“Alright, we know they’re safe for now but let’s not get cocky. Clint take over flying; Tony, Thor, Bruce, you three are on containment. Keep’em on the ground and inside the fence line. We want prisoners but if they’re getting away, turn’em around or turn’em to ash. Nat, Clint, and I will storm the building, we’ll find the girls.” Steve said, Clint and Tony quickly changing places. Tony stepped into the suit and Thor readied his hammer as Clint flew the plane to hover over the warehouse.

“Bruce, ring the bell.” Steve said as the back of the jet opened.

“It would be our genuine pleasure.” Bruce said as he shucked his shirt leaving him in Hulk proof pants.

Seconds later Bruce ran from the plane, Hulk exploding out with a roar of righteous anger, then landing with a boom. Tony and Thor followed, buzzing the ground and ordering the guards spilling out of the warehouse to give themselves up. Clint swiftly turned the quinjet toward the roof of the warehouse, where a helicopter sat with a pilot inside. The door to the roof opened and a man surrounded by guards moved toward the waiting vehicle. Clint opened fired and in seconds the helicopter was a pile of smoking wreckage, the men running back into the building. Clint found a place to land and soon they were dashing toward the door of the building, shield, arrows, and widows bites flying as the goons in black tried to stop them.

 

Darcy moved to Asset’s side.

“I don’t know why you’re helping me, but I’m grateful. We need to get to Skye, the Avengers know where we are but I don’t know how long it will take them to get here.” Darcy told him.

“I can lead you to her and defend the cell until your rescue arrives.” Asset replied heading for the door.

“We need to think of a better name for you, Asset isn’t a name.” Darcy said as she followed him.

“Tools and weapons don’t have names, I am a tool and a weapon.,” he answered automatically.

“That’s bullshit, you’re a person actual and whole, if a bit cracked at the moment.” Darcy insisted softly as they crept out into the corridor. Footsteps clanged on the metal stairs and they both took aim. The first few goons in black Asset took out, but soon one started to edge around him toward Darcy. Without hesitation Darcy squared her shoulders and shot the man in the knee, causing him to fall with an agonized cry, his gun spinning away from him toward Darcy who picked it up and shoved under her belt on the opposite hip from the one she was already holding in reserve. By the time they stopped coming the first gun was out of bullets and her mind had retreated to a place of blank calm.

“What about James?” she asked as they moved down the stairs.

“What?” Asset asked in confusions as he looked around for more goons.

“For a name, you really look like this guy my friend Steve used to know, it’s why I called you Bucky. His first name was actually James, we could use it until we figure out who you really are.” Darcy explained as the moved slowly down the aisle of boxes and crates.

“Whatever you say doll,” Asset replied distracted as he kept his attention on keeping them safe. Just as they reached the end of the row they heard a loud inhuman roar followed by a crash that had the ground shaking beneath their feet.

“Our ride’s here.” Darcy announced with a manic grin. Asset James looked at her like he doubted her sanity but didn’t say a word as he whirled around the corner popping off two quick shots. As Darcy moved around the corner she spotted a flash of metal from the other direction and spun, squeezing off two quick shots herself and saw one of the goons fall to the ground.

“This way,” James said tugging her behind him back toward the cells. Moments later she was shoving open the door to Skye’s cell.

 

“We got gun fire in the building.” Cap reported as they finally made their way inside.

“Most of these guys are dealt with, we’ll be ready to start cleanup out here in a few minutes.” Tony replied. The three of them made their way into the maze of boxes, incapacitating any enemy agents they came across. A few minutes after entering they reached the center of the building. A set of metal stairs led up, and another section of corridor created by boxes and shelving led to the other side of the building. They could clearly see bodies on the ground up the stairs.

“If Skye is in a cell and Darcy’s by a computer we should split up. Widow, you and Hawkeye go up high. Copy data from any computers you find, if you find Darcy call Thor for an extraction via window. Those men from the roof are likely still in the building somewhere, Pierce included. If you find him, we want him alive. I’ll go after Skye and get her to the door so Iron Man can bring her to safety. Keep in touch and be careful.” Cap ordered. They nodded to each other and split up, Clint leading the way up the stairs and Steve taking off into the dim light of the warehouse.

“Two different shooting styles, one of them was Darcy, she went for the knees.” Nat observed as she checked the downed men for survivors.

“Any of them still alive?” Clint asked.

“The six Darcy shot are still breathing, looks like they passed out from the pain.” Nat said quickly applying tourniquets to stop the bleeding.

“We’ve got survivors guys. Six men with shot out knees, on the upper floor right near the stairs. We need to move them soon if we don’t want them to bleed out.” Nat reported over comms.

“Roger that, we got SI disaster relief on its way and Rhodey incoming with military assistance for the prisoners.” Tony replied. They acknowledged the report and moved silently down the hall, opening doors as they went. In the first room they found an armory, not wanting to have the enemy use of the weapons, Clint used an electrified arrow to melt the lock. In the second they found two young men huddled behind desks fearfully. They bound and gagged them before downloading the contents of the hard drives of the two computers into a flash drive Nat had on her.

The third door was a huge office with two dead bodies, a trashed computer, and a knocked over chair.

“Looks like Darce was here.” Clint said looking at the shot up computer with a smirk.

“Clint, come here.” Nat said getting his attention. He walked over to where she had turned the bodies onto their backs.

“Rumlow and Rollins, they were on the team Fury put together for Steve.” Nat told him.

“Yeah, I recognize them.” Clint said grimly.

“Cap, we got two dead SHIELD agents up here. Looks like they were working for Pierce.” Clint reported.

“Fantastic, anyone I know?” he replied.

“Rumlow and Rollins,” Natasha answered. There was a long pause before Steve replied

“Copy that.” Nat and Clint shared a look before leaving the room and continuing down the hall.

 

Skye stood holding the metal chair over her head as the door opened for the second time that day and Darcy hurried inside a gun in her hand.

“Darcy, ” Skye exclaimed quickly dropping the chair and hurrying to her side.

“Look out!” she squealed tugging Darcy away from the door as the man in black followed her into the room.

“Whoa, Skye relax, he’s a good zombie.” Darcy said steadying the younger woman.

“What’s going on, Ward was here but a bad guy, this guy put me back in here but he’s good?” Skye babbled confused.

“Let me explain…is too much let me sum up, the Avengers arrived a little less than five minutes ago, I got a message out to Clint and Nat and we need to just hunker down and stay safe until they find us, and he’s good since James here killed the two pain goons rather than follow orders and do bad things to me.” Darcy told her, pressing a gun into her hand.

“Take the safety off and stay behind our friend here. Only take clear shots if you have to.” Darcy instructed. Skye nodded, squaring her shoulders and adjusting her grip on the gun.

James closed the door and grabbed the chair, wedging it under the door handle.

“Get in that corner. Don’t come out unless I tell you.,” he told them, pointing to the far corner where someone coming through wouldn’t have a direct line of sight on them right away. Darcy and Skye retreated to the corner, Darcy keeping Skye as far behind her as possible. James nodded at them and turned to the door, ready for whatever came at them.

“If an Avenger is the one to come busting through there, don’t shoot.” Darcy cautioned him. James nodded, his metal arm whirring as it made adjustments and noises of a fight began to fill the air.

 

Pierce led his men back into the building after the quinjet destroyed the helicopter.

“Get down there and finish Lewis off, no time to let the boys have their fun. Send the solider to me in the server room, he’ll get me out.” Pierce ordered. The guards acknowledged the order and hurried down the stairs. Pierce turned in the other direction and headed into the server room. He hurried to a console and entered the overload code, frying the servers so the Avengers couldn’t get their hands on the data. How the hell did they find him so quickly? They shouldn’t have been able to track the women here, not if the asset and Ward did their jobs. Ward, his obsession with Skye must have made him get sloppy. He never should have listened to Garrett. Once the servers were fried Pierce began to get impatient, where the hell was his asset?

“Solider, report, why aren’t you at the server room?” Pierce demanded into the comm. Silence was his only answer.

“Anyone report, where is the Soldier?” he barked.

“Soldier’s gone rogue, he killed Rollins and Rumlow, he disappeared with Lewis. His current location is unknown.,” one of the other agents reported. Pierce swore and hurried out the door, he needed to get to the emergency getaway vehicle.

 

Clint and Nat made their way to a set of back stairs leading to the roof and to the ground floor. They heard footsteps and froze, aiming weapons at the stairs ready to take out whoever was coming down toward them. Seconds later Pierce came into view, his eyes going wide as he saw them. Clint smirked and let an arrow go, the sharp tip burying itself in Pierce’s shoulder. Pierce cried out in pain, his knees buckling but managing to catch himself with his other arm.

“Next one goes in your eye, you and Fury can be twins, assuming it doesn’t kill you.” Clint taunted. Nat moved forward and yanked him to his feet, quickly zip tying his arms behind his back.

“We’ve got Pierce, what do you want us to do with him Cap?” Clint asked.

“Bring him to a window, Thor pick him up. Feel free to not be gentle, just make sure he can answer questions.” Steve replied.

“I got him, go find Darcy.” Nat said frog marching the swearing Pierce back to the office.

Clint made his way down the stairs and into a group of goons fighting Steve.

“Oh look, you saved some for me, you’re so sweet to me Cap.” Clint snarked letting arrows fly.

“You know me, I’m a giver.” Steve quipped as he knocked a guy out with his SHIELD.

“Outside secure, we’re loading prisoners onto the transport now, Thor got Pierce. Hulk is currently holding him down with one hand while he flails, it’s pretty funny.” Tony reported.

“Nat, we could use your special touch down here.” Clint said.

“You know I save my special touch for you and Darcy.” Nat retorted as she came down the stairs, wading into the fray.

“Iron Man, Thor head into the building and start bringing out survivors, we’re just about done here. We’re taking out the last wave in front of a couple of cells. If I were Darcy I’d of used my inside man to get me to Skye and hunkered down to await rescue.” Cap said.

“On our way Spangles,” Tony agreed. Steve made a face at the nickname and whacked a goon in the head with his shield. Moments later the last goon was down.

Nat and Steve worked on getting the enemy agents secured while Clint searched them for keys to the cells.

“Pay dirt!” he crowed, jingling a set of keys. He opened the first cell and found a bound and gagged Grant Ward laying on a dirty mattress looking pissed.

“Well, I found Ward. Looks like he’s regretting his life choices.” Clint said stepping into the cell with a smirk, pushing down the worry he was starting to feel again. If they weren’t in the other cell he was going to lose it.

“That’s unexpected.” Steve said walking in behind him.

“Guess he pisses people off no matter what team he’s on.” Clint snarked as Steve lifted Ward and drug him out into the corridor.

“Now where are our missing ladies?” Steve asked dropping Ward with the other tied up goons.

“I’m going to take door number two Cap.” Clint said moving over and inserting the key in the door. The door refused to budge at first, but with a swift kick it swung open and revealed the Winter Soldier. In an instant Clint had an arrow nocked and pointed at the soldier.

 

Darcy tensed as the door swung open and then there was Clint.

“Clint!” she cried out in relief, rushing forward.

“Stay back, don’t get close to him.” Clint ordered his eyes never leaving the soldier. Shock flooded his body as Darcy dashed in front of the soldier, protecting him by spreading her arms wide.

“No! He’s the one who turned on Pierce and helped me.” Darcy insisted. Clint hesitated for a moment before lowering his bow, the arrow pointed at the floor.

“Skye, come out here before Cap loses him mind.” Clint told her, still warily watching the man his lover was protecting. Skye put the safety on the gun and tucked it into her pocket before walking forward, passing Darcy and James.

“Told you he’s into you.” Darcy teased as she passed getting a blush from her friend. Skye stepped past Clint and out into the corridor where she was quickly swept into a hug by Steve.

“That a gun in my pocket or are you just glad to see me?” Skye joked getting a laugh from Steve as he reluctantly released her.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did Ward touch you?” he asked brushing his hand across her cheek. Ward growled behind his gag and struggled to get free, clearly bothered by Steve’s attention to Skye.

“I’m fine, he pretended to rescue me but James stopped him before he got me out of the building. He even let me kick him a bunch of times.” Skye reported.

“James?” Steve asked confused.

“Yeah, the dude with the metal arm. He saved Darcy and guarded the door to keep those Hydra goons from hurting us.” Skye answered.

“Hydra?” Steve asked alarmed.

“That’s who he said these ass hats are, of course he also said that SHIELD and Hydra are the same thing. But that’s crazy right? I mean you stopped Hydra back in the 40’s, how could they be SHIELD?” Skye asked.

 

After Skye passed him, Clint returned the arrow to his quiver. Darcy hurried to him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him, the gun still clutched in her left hand. He hugged her tight with one arm even as he didn’t take his eyes off the Winter Soldier.

“Go to Nat, this guy is dangerous.” Clint murmured.

“Of course he is, but somethings not right, they messed with his head. He doesn’t even know his own name.” Darcy replied.

“Baby, please, just go to Nat.” he pleaded pulling his eyes away from the other man long enough to look at her.

“He needs help Clint, he saved me and protected Skye. Please, trust me.,” she pleaded. Clint felt himself weakening and glanced back at the other man. Everything they’d done to him in the Red Room came flooding back to him and he sighed in defeat. “We’ll let Cap make the call on what to do with him.” Clint agreed relaxing a bit. Clint stepped into the corridor with Darcy, who motioned for the man she was calling James to follow. “Come on, it’s cool these are my friends.,” she encouraged.

 

Asset watched the brave woman named Darcy reunite with one of her lovers, the one she’d call the sexiest man she’d ever seen naked. Something in the back of his head laughed at the description, insisting she’d never seen **him** naked. Asset stared at the man who made his wariness and distrust apparent. That was good, that the brave one wasn’t attached to a stupid man. When he was bid, Asset followed the brave one he’d decided to take orders from. That was new, deciding who he’d take orders from. Some other part of him rebelled at the idea of failing the man, that he’d abandoned Hydra for this one woman, but the other voice, the laughing one, ruthlessly silenced it. It was very confusing. He watched as brave Darcy was greeted by the Captain, then swept to the side by the Widow who began checking her for injuries.  He wondered if she was the bendy, beautiful one. Something in Assets mind stirred at the sight of her, there was something familiar about her.

 

Steve looked away from Skye, turning his gaze to the Winter Soldier, and froze.

“Bucky?” he asked disbelief and shock running through him.

“That’s what I said!” Darcy exclaimed breaking away from Tasha.

“That’s why I started calling him James because he looks so much like your old friend.” Darcy explained. Steve could only stare at the face of his best friend, someone he loved dearly and believed long dead.

“Nat you said there were rumors that the Winter Soldier was an American.” Steve said slowly, his eyes never leaving that familiar face.

“Yes, that was one of the rumors. Sometimes he’d slip into an American accent, when he was really happy with me, he called me doll.” Nat confirmed slowly.

The Soldier turned his head to look at her better, tilting his head as something flashed through his mind.

“Natalia,” he said after a long moment.

“Yes Yasha, it’s been a long time.,” she greeted cautiously. Darcy watched as James flinched as if in pain, swaying for a moment before stabilizing. Steve rushed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Bucky?” he asked worriedly. The Soldier shuddered and dropped to the floor, his entire body convulsing.

“He’s having a seizure!” Darcy yelled, rushing over and dropping to her knees settling his head in her lap. Steve helped her hold him down, then just as suddenly as it started the shaking stopped. Seconds later his eyes popped open.

“Steve?” he asked his speech slurred.

 “Bucky, my god, I thought you were dead.” Steve breathed, hysterical laughter bubbling up even as tears started to fall.

“I thought you were smaller.” Bucky replied before passing out.

“Buck, no wake up.” Steve all but whimpered.

“Steve, we need a doctor.” Darcy said laying her hands over his. Steve nodded and scooped Bucky into his arms, standing as if the other man weighed nothing.

“Darcy, you and Skye follow Steve out. Keep those guns up and cover him just in case.” Clint told her.

“Got it, see you both on the other side.” Darcy replied, grabbing Skye by the arm to get her moving.

 

 


	5. Super Soldiers and Soft Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some emotion from Natasha and the explanation of why she has been pulling away from Clint and Darcy. I’m a little worried she might me OOC, but this is where the muse took me. So if she seems wildly not Natasha, sorry. I tried to stay true to the character within the details of the story I was telling.

“Guys, Caps on his way out with the Soldier, turns out things just got even more complicated. Darcy and Skye are with them. If someone could meet them by the exit it’d be appreciated. Widow and I’ve got about twenty prisoners secured in the far southern corner. One of them is Ward, who we found in a cell tied and gagged. According to Skye he tried to double cross his buddies and take off with her. Pretend rescue angle. Didn’t work out so well for him.” Clint reported over comms. 

“I shall meet the Captain, his lady, and yours. Fear not for their safety.” Thor answered.

“Cleanup crew headed your way Hawkeye.” Rhodey announced over comms.

“Nice of you to join us War Machine, we’ll make an Avenger of you yet.” Clint teased.

“Anytime you all want to extend the invitation you let me know.” Rhodey agreed with a laugh.

“Come join our not at all secret mostly boy band, it’ll be fun.” Tony chimed in.

Less than a minute later War Machine and a group of Air Force soldiers turned the corner. Nat and Clint helped corral the prisoners and march the ones who could, walk out of the building. Rhodey stayed behind with the ones who were too injured to walk, covering them until the medics arrived. Once the last of the prisoners had been loaded onto military transport trucks, the Avengers returned to the quinjet.

 

Pierce they refused to let the military take, instead Natasha used a widows bite to knock him out and they trussed him up, allowing a medic to remove the arrow and bandage the wound, then Tony took off with him to secure him in the quinjet. Hulk faded back into Bruce, Thor helping the exhausted man back to the jet. When Nat, Clint, Thor, and Bruce returned to the jet they found the bound Pierce secured to a seat while Steve hovered over the still unconscious Bucky, who was laid out on the triage bed. Darcy and Skye were standing by Steve, while Tony started the plane. 

“Buckle in friends, Manhattan and shawarma are calling my name.” Tony called out as the rear door began to close.

It didn’t take long to get back to the tower, and soon they were walking off the jet onto the landing pad. Maria Hill was waiting for them with a couple of armed guards. 

“Take him to the high security cell on sub level b. I want him thoroughly searched, take everything from him, have Jarvis scan for any electronic devices implanted in him. I want to make sure he’s got nothing to call his goon squad with.” Steve said shoving the now awake Pierce at Hill. The guards quickly took control of him and began marching him to the elevator.

“Coulson has been set up in guest quarters and Jarvis is monitoring him. He’s pretty confused as to why he was called in to help then left alone with nothing to do. I let him know we found Darcy and Skye, that everyone came through alright, nothing more than that though.” Maria reported.

“Good, go make sure Pierce is taken care of we’ll talk more about the rest of it later.” Steve said stiffly. Hill nodded before turning and walking after the guards.

“Coulson is here? What the fuck?” Darcy asked angrily.

“Yeah, didn’t get to bring that up. It’s just…look there’s way to much to explain at this moment but Fury did something to him, something…bad. Beyond bad, like inhumane bad. Can we…can we just focus on getting Steve’s friend settled and making sure you two are okay before delving into that nightmare? Please?” Clint all but begged. Darcy looked like she wanted to argue for a moment but deflated with a sigh.

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed.

 

Bruce, having regained some of his strength, went with Steve to the medical floor where they got Bucky set up in a room. While Bruce and Jarvis did scans and ran tests, Skye and Darcy were looked over. Skye had some bruises and was a tiny bit dehydrated, but nothing serious. Darcy had a few minor injuries, a shallow cut across her right palm, a blooming bruise where Pierce hit her and some other minor bruises. Nothing too bad, even the cut just needed a layer of liquid bandage after a good cleaning.

“How did this happen?” Nat asked gently caressing the skin around the cut.

“No idea, I woke up in my cell alone with a cut on my hand.” Darcy said with a shrug, leaning back into Clint as he stood behind her, arms around her waist.

“It’s clean, clearly a knife wound. Most likely Yasha did so to deliberately leave your blood in the back of the van.” Nat observed, her voice calm and detached, a clear sign she was actually upset.

“You know him, is he really Steve’s friend?” Darcy asked concerned.

“It’s very likely, he was a Red Room asset. They call him the Winter Soldier, he has a version of the serum I do, was the template for the treatments and mind control they used on the rest of us. He trained my group for a time, took a shine to me. He knew nothing of who he was before he became the Soldier, I began calling him Yasha because I hated that he didn’t have a name. If he is who Steve believes him to be I had no knowledge of it before today.” Nat answered softly, her eyes still on the cut on Darcy’s palm.

“Nat, none of this is your fault.” Darcy told her in the same soft tone. Tasha gazed at her for a long moment before leaning in for a soft, longing kiss, then she was gone.

“This is more than needing space or suddenly finding out her old Red Room mentor is Bucky Barnes, she’s pulling away from me.” Darcy said frowning, fear lancing through her.

“Let me talk to her, I’ll find out what’s going on with her.” Clint assured her. He released her and moved to stand in front of her, cradling Darcy’s face, kissing her deeply before flashing her a reassuring smile.

“Go home, take a shower, relax. I’ll be back soon.” Clint told her before walking out of the room.

Once he was in the elevator Clint sagged against the wall, today sucked balls.

“Jarvis, where’s Nat?” he asked wearily.

“Miss Romanov is in the dance studio on the Avengers gym level.” Jarvis answered.

“Of course she is,” Clint muttered pressing the button for the gym with a bit more force than necessary.

 

Steve stood anxiously in the corner as Bruce examined the still unconscious Bucky, watching as he chatted with Jarvis about various scans, and taking several vials of blood. Eventually he finished taking what he needed and turned to Steve.

“There’s not much I can tell you at this point. The arm is something I’ve never seen before. It looks like originally he lost his left arm at the elbow, if he is Sgt. Barnes, this likely happened when he fell back in 1945. The original wound shows signs of healing before the prosthetic was attached. It’s wired directly into the muscles of his remaining tissue, mounted to his shoulder then wired right into his brain. There have been upgrades made over the years, old tech simply left in his body because it was easier than removing it. Natasha said he’d been given a serum similar to hers, I’m going to see what I can learn from his blood. His brain on the other hand. There’s evidence of long term exposure to a high level of repeated electric shock treatment. If he didn’t have the serum, he’d never of survived it. His memory issues are likely a result of those treatments. If I had to guess, he had the serum in his blood when you initially rescued him in 1943. That is the only explanation I have for him surviving falling off a mountain. Steve, I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’d like your permission to have Tony, Fitz, and Simmons work with me on the arm. It’s a pretty far beyond me technology wise.” Bruce said. After a long moment Steve nodded his agreement.

Bruce left and Steve took a seat in a visitors chair, pulling it close to Bucky’s bedside. Some time passed, Steve honestly couldn’t have told you how long, when the door opened and Skye came in. She had changed clothes, her hair was damp and she had a back pack over one shoulder.

“How’s he doing?” she asked softly.

“No idea, Bruce says they messed him up pretty bad.” Steve answered dragging his gaze to her face.

“No offence but you don’t look so great yourself. I figured you’d be more concerned with James than yourself, so I brought you a change of clothes, some stuff to take a shower and ordered three pizzas. Security will bring them up when they get here. Here, go in the bathroom and clean up, get out of the uniform. I’ll stay right here and watch over him.” Skye said rounding the bed and shoving the bag in his lap.

Steve stared down at the bag for a moment before looking back up at her. He slowly stood, the bag held in one hand as he stepped close to Skye, his free hand cupping her cheek.

“Thank you,” he said softly, slowly leaning closer and finally, at a nod from her, brushing his lips across hers. Steve pulled back, looking down into her brown eyes, seeing only caring and happiness.

“Go shower, we’ll be fine.” Skye told him again, patting him on the chest. Steve nodded with a small smile and passed her, moving to the attached bathroom.

“Steve?” Skye said causing him to pause and look back at her.

“If you wanted to do that kissing thing again, another night, you know after dinner or something, I’d be open to that.” Skye offered nervously.

“I’d like that,” Steve agreed before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

She knew he was there, of course she did, but he knew better than to interrupt when she was dancing. She wasn’t ready for this conversation, especially not after everything that happened today, but she also knew that Clint wasn’t going to let her run from it either. He was stubborn, just as stubborn as she was. So ready or not, it was time to face up to her fears. With one final stretch she turned and walked to where he was sitting, settling down next to him.

“What’s going on with you Tash? You’ve been pulling away from us for days, what’s this all about?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Nat said her hands clenching.

“Bullshit. About a week and a half ago you and I sat down and discussed starting a family with Darcy. If we were really ready for it, the realities of three people raising a child, your emotional state over the idea of watching Darcy get and be pregnant. Three days later you started avoiding being in bed with us, and then today when I told you she said yes, Tash I saw your eyes. It’s okay if you’re having doubts, but you need to talk to us about this. If you aren’t ready that’s fine, just don’t shut us out.” Clint told her.

“You love her.” Nat said softly.

“Of course I love her, so do you.” Clint replied baffled by her remark.

“She could give you everything you’ve ever wanted. You could get married, buy a farm somewhere, have a dog, live the apple pie life. I’d be Aunty Nat, I could be content with that.,” she said staring at the floor. Clint looked at her in shock, but before he could say anything she continued, all of her carefully hidden insecurities spilling out of her.

“I see how you are with her, you’re soft with her in a way I can’t be with you. You want a family, she can give you that. When she went missing, you were frantic. You need her in a way you don’t need me. I don’t want to get in the way of that.” Nat told him.

“You know I expect that self-sacrificing bullshit from Steve, not you.” Clint said with a sigh.  Nat’s head snapped up and around to look at him in surprise and anger. Clint moved onto his knees and slid in front of her.

“I love you Natasha, I am irrevocably, head over heels in love with you. Yes, I love Darcy and she gives me things you don’t, but you give me things she never can. That’s why the three of us work, because we give each other all the things we need that one other person could never give us. I have never cared that you can’t give me those things. If we had never met Darcy, or didn’t fall for her the way we have, I would have been happy to spend my life with you as my partner. If that meant no kids, fine. I would rather have you exactly as you are then some fantasy. You love me, you love Darcy, I know you do, just because you’re having doubts about things doesn’t change that.” Clint told her.

“You could be happy without me.” Nat said stubbornly.

“You’re right, I could. If you wanted out, if that’s what you truly wanted I could pull back, be just your friend. Darcy and I **_could_** be happy just the two of us. But we’d never be complete. The three of us just work, we have right from the start. Tell me you truly want out and I will let you go, but I won’t ever stop missing you. I won’t ever stop feeling like something is missing, and neither will Darcy.” Clint replied. Nat let out a shuddery breath, her head thunking back against the wall.

“I don’t know how to do this, be a family, no matter how much I want it.,” she confessed.

“Well, good thing you don’t have to do it alone.” Clint told her as he rolled to his feet.

“Now our girlfriend was kidnapped, threatened, beaten, and forced to shoot people today. What do you say we go make sure she’s okay?” he asked holding his hand out to her.

“I hate you sometimes,” Nat said taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

“Love you too Tash,” Clint retorted with a chuckle.

 

Darcy sat on the bed towel drying her hair, trying not to think about the men she’d hurt, especially the one she likely killed. She didn’t like violence, she hated that she’d been forced to defend herself in a way that crippled or killed anyone. But at the same time, she wasn’t sorry to have made the decisions she did. It was her or them, her conscience however wasn’t so sure.

She huffed out a breath of annoyance at herself and went back into the bathroom, ditching the damp towel in the hamper. Walking out into the living room she curled up on the couch with a sigh, reaching for the remote. She’d ordered Chinese for the three of them, living in hope that Clint would be able to bring Tasha home.

Darcy had no idea why Nat was pulling back from her, maybe she just didn’t feel the same anymore. After all it was Clint, not Tasha, who brought up having a kid. Tasha wasn’t even there, maybe she didn’t want a future with Darcy? Maybe she was only still going along with it because she wanted Clint to be happy. If that was the case she’d bow out, they had been together far too long for her to ruin it. It would be hard, she’d have to move out of the tower, but she could move on. You know eventually.

The door opened and she looked up to see Clint walking in with a reassuring smile, just behind him Nat walked in.

“If you don’t want to be together anymore, just tell me. I won’t be what comes between you.” Darcy blurted out surging to her feet. They both froze, looking at her in shock.

“Awww Darce, no.” Clint said letting his head fall forward. Nat moved past him and stepped close to Darcy.

“I’m sorry I pulled away, I let my own insecurities come between us. After Clint and I talked about having a child with you…I let my demons shout down my better angels as you are fond of saying. I convinced myself the two of you would be better off without me.” Nat admitted.

Darcy wrapped her arms around her, pressing kisses to her lips.

“I love you, **we** love you, don’t think for one second this could work without you. Clint and I would drive each other nuts without you to balance us out, and you would wrap yourself up in metaphorical burrito to shield your soft bits from the world. All the while denying you have soft bits to begin with. We can totally put a pin in the whole baby thing until we’re all on the same page, just don’t shut us out.” Darcy told her. Nat held her tight, reveling in the kisses Darcy pressed to her lips, face, and neck.

“You and Clint are my soft bits.” Tasha confessed softly. Clint stepped close, wrapping his arms around both of them, pressing kisses to the back of Tasha’s neck and shoulders, occasionally meeting Darcy over her shoulder for a brief kiss. They continued like this until the food arrived. Armed with food and a bottle of really good vodka, they sat down to lay everything on the table. They had a lot to talk about, but at least now they were talking.

 


	6. Poor Abused Ducklings

Steve woke up the next morning to find himself slumped in a chair by Bucky’s bed, Skye curled up on the couch in the corner of the room. She’d been so great. After everything that had happened to her the day before, she still had enough caring to be there for him. Steve slowly stood, rolling his neck and arching his back to work out the kinks. After a moment he dropped into a toe touch, letting his spine elongate and realign with a series of loud cracks. By the time he stood up straight Bucky was on his feet, eyes wide and wild as he took in his surroundings. Steve warily stepped to the side, putting himself between Bucky and Skye.

“Bucky, it’s alright, you’re safe now.” Steve told him soothingly. James froze, frowning at the name Bucky.

“Where’s the other one? The brave one?” he asked looking back at Skye.

“Darcy? She’s probably in her apartment, why?” Steve asked confused, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

“She’s my mission…no, she…gives the orders…” Bucky trailed off sounding confused, his frown deepening.

“I can ask her to come down, if you want to see her.” Steve offered. Bucky nodded, his fists tightening.

“Jarvis, can you put me through to Darcy please?” Steve asked not taking his eyes off his old friend.

“Certainly Captain Rogers,” Jarvis replied causing Bucky to flinch and look around wildly.

“It’s okay, Jarvis is a computer program, it’s fine.” Steve rushed to reassure him, reaching out for his friend only to have Bucky flinch back from him. Steve immediately dropped his arms and took a step back, giving the other man space. Skye stirred behind him.

“What’s going on?” she asked sleepily.

“Bucky wants to see Darcy, just do me a favor and stay where you are, okay?” he asked.

“Sure,” Skye agreed, looking past Steve to the tense man by the bed.

“Steve, what’s up?” Darcy’s voice asked causing Bucky to visibly relax.

“Darcy, could you come down to the Medical Ward? Bucky would like to see you.” Steve told her.

“Sure, I’ll be right down.” Darcy replied before the connection cut off.

“You can sit while we wait.” Steve said gesturing to the bed. Bucky shook his head in refusal, his eyes warily watching Steve. Steve decided to make himself less threatening and sat down next to Skye, trying not to be hurt when Bucky relaxed a fraction at his retreat.

“Bucky, do you remember me?” Steve asked softly.

“Rogers, Steven G., US Army, rank Captain retired. Alias Captain America, active member of the Avengers Initiative. SHIELD affiliation, unfriendly. Hydra’s enemy number one. Mission, lure Avengers to warehouse with the capture of associates Darcy Lewis and Skye, last name unknown. Mission status, failure. New mission, protect Darcy Lewis, do not harm Avengers.,” he rattled off.

Steve flinched hearing the Winter Soldier answer him. It seemed like that small glimpse of the real Bucky he’d gotten the day before was gone. They lapsed into silence, Skye slipping her hand into his while they waited for Darcy to arrive. Five minutes later she walked in with Clint and Natasha behind her.

“Morning James, how are you feeling today?” she asked walking toward him.

“Acceptable,” he answered relaxing more now that she was in the room.

“Take a seat and we can see about getting some breakfast brought up, you’ve got to be hungry.” Darcy told him. James nodded, sitting on the bed Indian style, watching everyone.

“Do you have any preferences of what you’d like for breakfast?” Darcy asked him. James looked confused for a moment before shaking his head.

“Clint, why don’t you and Skye head back to her place so you can tell her what’s going on with Coulson.” Darcy suggested looking at her lover. He nodded and gestured for Skye to go with him. Skye, realizing they were trying to make James more comfortable by lessening the amount of people in the room gave Steve’s hand a squeeze before letting go and standing up.

“What’s happening with Coulson?” she asked as they left the room.

“Long story, I’ll tell you in private.” Clint promised.

Nat moved to sit by Steve, lounging in a relaxed posture while still being ready to spring into action if necessary.

“So I’m thinking French Toast with bacon and fresh fruit, who’s with me?” Darcy asked looking around at everyone. When Steve and Nat had agreed she placed the order with Jarvis and moved to stand closer to James.

“Do you remember what happened yesterday? Why you’re in medical?” she asked. James shook his head in the negative.

“You had a seizure, that means you went into convulsions and we’re not sure why.” Darcy explained.

“Do I have to go back in the chair?” he asked looking down at the bed.

“The chair?” Darcy asked.

“The chair, to reset Asset’s parameters.” James replied.

“Bruce said he was exposed to a high level of electroshock therapy.” Steve told her, his stomach clenching in anger and worry. Darcy flinched at the idea, but otherwise didn’t react.

“No James, you aren’t going back in the chair.,” she said gently stroking her fingers through his hair.

“Bucky will you let our friend Bruce examine you?” Steve asked. Bucky flinched, his eyes going to Darcy’s.

“Why does he keep calling me that?” he wanted to know.

“Bucky? He’s calling you that because it’s your name. Well a nickname. It turns out that Asset isn’t your name. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, and people used to call you Bucky. If you don’t like it we can call you something else.” Darcy assured him.

“Bucky…I’m not him.” James told her frowning.

“Is it still okay to call you James?” she asked. He thought about it for a moment. When the other one called him Bucky, something inside hurt, but when Darcy called him James that didn’t happen. He nodded his agreement.

“Okay, so we’ll all call you James until you decide differently.” Darcy told him with a decisive nod. Steve opened his mouth to protest, but it died on his lips when he saw the relief on his friends face.

 

Skye looked at Clint, horrified by what he’d just told her.

“May said that he was different before, that he didn’t seem like the same person but…” she trailed off, shaking her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Oh god, I’ve been so mad at him, I feel awful.” Skye said wrapping her arms around herself.

“Welcome to the club hon, you’re in good company.” Clint told her with a self-depreciating chuckle.

“Does he know?” she asked.

“Not yet, Nat, Darcy, Hill and I are going to sit down with him this afternoon. Maria’s not sure what telling him will do to him, what it might trigger. At the moment he can’t leave the apartment and Jarvis is monitoring him. Tony’s using info Maria gave him to hack SHIELD and look for info on Project Tahiti. Thor asked Hill what the alien looked like, she never saw it so she couldn’t give an answer.” Clint answered. Skye nodded, biting her lip as emotions swirled through her.

“Do…do you really think he would have seduced me?” she asked wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

“I don’t know. I guess it depends on how different he really is now. If he treated you the way he did the three of us, yes he would have eventually gotten there. How fast that happened depended on the individual he was trying to get close to. With me and Nat it was gradual, with Darcy it was almost immediate. As far as I know we’re the only three he worked like that with. Darcy wasn’t wrong that you fit the profile of the kind of person he likes though. So, I think it’s pretty damn likely yeah.” Clint told her honestly.

“What if I said no?” Skye wondered.

“You wouldn’t have.” Clint retorted with a chuckle.

“How can you be so sure?” she asked dropping her arms with a frown.

“No offence, but if Natasha was seduced by him, trust me kiddo you’d have said yes. Enthusiastically, repeatedly, yes; and when he eventually let you go, you’d of walked away happily and with nothing but fond memories of your time with him. He’d still be family and you’d never, ever question it.” Clint told her in a moment of pure candor.

“Do you regret it?” she wanted to know.

“No, we were good together. Phil, he helped me find my soul again, he became something to bond with Natasha over and he gave us both Darcy. So no, I’ll never regret it.” Clint replied softly. Skye nodded, her thoughts turning to Steve, Fitz, and Jemma. To all the people she’d met, all the good she was doing with the Avengers, and she knew she’d never regret signing on with Coulson either, because it brought her here.

 

As they waited for the food to arrive James began to get more restless. The Captain and Natalia (why was he thinking of her like that?) were making him nervous. The Captain especially, he wanted something from him, wanted to call him that name, he wasn’t that name.

“James, is something wrong?” Darcy asked. His eye snapped to hers and then darted back to the other two.

“Do you want them to leave?” she asked quietly. James hesitated then nodded, he could make the request, his new handler didn’t have to grant it, but he could risk asking. He watched as she moved to the other two, speaking softly and telling them to leave. They both protested, Natalia especially seemed unwilling to leave her alone with him.

“Jarvis is watching, and you can be in the waiting area, but you’re wigging him out.” Darcy told them.

“He could kill you in seconds.” Natasha argued.

“Call Clint, tell him to come back down once he’s done with Skye. Until he gets here you can stand outside the door.” Darcy countered. Natasha opened her mouth to argue but Darcy fixed her with a look.

“Tash, please trust me.,” she entreated softly. James watched as Natalia gave her assent and led the Captain from the room. Once the door had closed behind them he looked her over with speculation.

“Natalia is the beautiful, bendy one, isn’t she?” he asked.

“She is, why do you call her Natalia?” she asked back.

“I…I don’t know. I…I know her…” he trailed off looking confused.

“You do, the same people who took you and made you become the Asset, they took her too. Except you were an adult when they took you, she was a little girl. They raised her, trained her, made her into the Black Widow.” Darcy explained gently.

“She got out, how?” he asked pain and confusion on his face.

“The Russian government, the ones running the program, fell apart. The leaders fled, she took the opportunity to run, remake herself. Eventually she joined SHIELD, became an Avenger. She’s trying to make the world better after being forced to make it worse for so long.” Darcy told him.

“Hydra is giving the world the freedom it deserves.” James replied automatically.

“That, the things they’re doing, it isn’t freedom James, it’s fear.” Darcy corrected gently.

He fell silent, his thoughts whirling. The man said Hydra was good, that they were helping people. Darcy said Hydra was bad, which one was right? The man put him in the chair, in the cold, told him to hurt brave Darcy. Darcy gave him a name, protected him from her archer, came when he asked for her, told him he wasn’t going in the chair, made the others leave, was giving him food. The man did only bad things, Darcy did only good things. That must mean that the man and Hydra were wrong and bad, that Darcy is good and right. She was his handler now, he was supposed to listen to his handler. So that was okay then, right? It didn’t matter that she was saying the man was bad, because he wasn’t his handler anymore. The pain that had been building in the back of his skull eased as he drew this conclusion, cementing the rightness of it. Darcy was good, Darcy was right, she was his handler so he’d follow her now. It felt good to understand things again.

“How long do I have to stay here?” he asked looking around the room.

“After breakfast, if it’s okay, I’ll ask my friend Bruce to come in and examine you. If he says you’re healthy we’ll find a room for you, that is assuming you want to stay. Do you want to stay here James?” Darcy asked sitting on the end of the bed.

“You’re my handler, my place is with you.” James told her matter of factly.

“Your handler?” Darcy asked confused.

“You give the orders, set the missions.” James replied as if this were obvious.

“When did I do that?” Darcy asked baffled.

“Mission, stop Rumlow and Rollins from hurting brave Darcy. Mission, stop Hydra from harming Darcy. Mission, bring Darcy to Skye. Mission, protect Skye and Darcy. Mission, do not shoot Avengers. Mission, see Darcy safely out of the warehouse.” James rattled off. Darcy gazed up at him for a long moment.

“Why didn’t you rape me?” she asked softly.

“I…I didn’t want to hurt you.” James told her a puzzled look on his face.

“But something happened, something that allowed you to reject the man’s orders and accept mine instead. What did I do?” she pressed.

“I can do this all day.” James answered without thought. Darcy tilted her head, she vaguely remembered saying that but clearly it meant something more to James. She’d have to ask Steve later.

A swift knock sounded on the door and Darcy stood, moving to the door. She opened it a little, peaking out before opening the door wide.

“It’s breakfast,” she said rolling a metal cart with two trays on it into the room. She closed the door and rolled the cart to the bed. She picked up a fork and took a bite of French Toast, the fruit and bacon before handing him the plate she’d tasted from. James cocked an eyebrow at her as he accepted the plate and fork.

“I live with two Avengers, I know what suspicious people spyssassins are.” Darcy explained. She sat on the end of the bed again and took the second plate for herself.

“Spyssassins?” James asked before taking a bite of pineapple, his face lighting up with surprised delight at the taste.

“It combines the word spy and assassin, Clint and Nat are arguably both. Or at least they have been even if they aren’t anymore.” Darcy explained, using her fork to cut the French Toast.

 

Skye had gotten permission from Clint to tell Fitz/Simmons about the situation with Coulson and Ward’s part in the kidnapping. She called them to her apartment and told them everything that had happened the day before over breakfast.

“That’s barbaric, how could Director Fury do something like that?” Simmons asked horrified.

“Coulson’s going to be very jealous when he finds out you’re dating Captain Rogers.” Fitz pointed out as he shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

“Way to prioritize Fitz.” Skye teased. Fitz blushed and ducked his head.

“Dr. Banner spoke to us last night about Sgt. Barnes’ arm. Looking at the initial scans it’s an amazing piece of technology. How is his mental state?” Simmons asked ignoring Fitz’s comment.

“Tenuous, he’s like a…a feral cat. Steve seems to put his hackles up, probably part of the mental conditioning used by the monsters who did that to him. The weird bit is, he seems to have latched onto Darcy. He called her ‘the brave one’ and couldn’t seem to relax until she was in the room.” Skye reported.

“Fascinating, I wonder what it is about her that allowed him to overcome his programing.” Simmons commented.

“Not to change the subject, but is Darcy going to make get rid of Henry?” Fitz asked worriedly.

“As long as you get him a trainer and keep him out of the lab until he’s completed training, no.” Skye assured him, smiling as Fitz visibly relaxed at this information.

“Where did the monkey thing come from anyway? Why monkeys?” Skye wondered.

“I had a bunch of health problems as a little boy, chronic respiratory infections so I spent a lot of time in bed. My mum started buying me books to amuse myself, including Curious George. I fell a bit in love with the little rascal.” Fitz explained with a shrug.

“Okay that is officially adorable, you are adorable.” Skye said ruffling his curly hair. Fitz blushed, but leaned into the casual contact.

 

Darcy stood by the bed as Bruce examined James and asked him questions. It was easy to tell certain things like the date confused him, others like pain levels she suspected he down played. Clearly the level of acceptable pain Hydra had forced him to carry was much different than her idea of acceptable levels. Once Bruce was done he declared Bucky as fit as could be expected. By this time Clint had returned to Darcy's side and simply stayed back, letting her handle her new charge.

"James, we're going to bring you home with us for now. You'll have your own room, but Hydra will be hunting you. I'm going to ask you to stay in the tower for a while." Darcy told him.

"Will I go back in the cold?" James asked hunching his shoulders.

"No, I swear to you no one in this tower will ever put you in the cold or the chair again." Darcy assured him putting a hand on his arm.

James seemed supremely confused by this, but didn't argue with her. He calmly followed Darcy, Clint, and Natasha to their apartment, something none of them were really happy with but lacking any option other than a cell, it seemed like the best idea. Steve had tried to argue that James should stay with him, but Darcy put her foot down, saying he made James far too twitchy.  Darcy showed him around the apartment, then left him in the guest room to take a nap.

 

 


	7. Disney Movies and Lose Ends

Not long after he fell asleep there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening and Tony leading Rhodey into their rooms.

"Sorry kid, the man has the manners of a mangy dog." Rhodey told Darcy pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Next time I'll whack him with a rolled up newspaper." Darcy snarked with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you're alright." Rhodey told her as they all sat down together.

"Yeah Shorty, I'd of actually missed you if you got dead." Tony added.

 "Charming as ever Tony," Darcy replied with a chuckle.

"I was telling Tony about a counselor one of my buddies used to see, I think he might be able to help Barnes. He was a rescue paratrooper, flew in a classified program and now he works at the VA in D.C. His name's Sam Wilson, he specializes in PSTD and prisoners of war. Plus having been in combat himself gives him a nice even playing field to relate to veterans over." Rhodey explained.

"We have a mind control expert coming, someone who helped me greatly when I was breaking my own programing. I can help him to certain extent but he's going to need someone he can trust, someone other than Darcy who seems to be the only person he's relaxed around. Steve is also going to need help. Right now his best friend is back from the dead but is a shell of his former self and doesn't really remember Steve. Add the new relationship he'd trying to start with Skye and he'll going to need some therapy of his own. A former soldier who understands the life of one could be helpful." Natasha observed.

"Skye and I could probably use someone to talk to, too. After all we were kidnapped and Pierce threatened me with all manner of nasty punishments for not talking." Darcy pointed out.

"I've got Hill starting the vetting process, no pun intended despite how beautifully it worked out, and if Wilson makes it past the initial review we'll invite him for an interview." Tony interjected.

"As far as Steve talking to someone is concerned, he was really hurt when James didn't want to be called Bucky or to have him stay in the room down stairs. We're going to have a hard road to get them back to friends. Hell to get James to trust Steve or feel comfortable enough to be called Bucky again will be a long haul. So yeah, counselors all around." Darcy agreed snuggling into Nat. Clint had been pretty quiet up until this point, his arm stretched out around the cuddling women.

“Phil, we need someone he trusts to deal with that shit storm. It wouldn’t hurt to have more than one psychologist on staff either. As much as I’m not thrilled with her role in all this, May’s ex-husband Andrew Gardner could be a good candidate to help Coulson. He’s a licensed MD, psychiatrist, who can prescribe meds if he needs them.” Clint offered.

“I’ll get Hill on it.” Tony agreed.

“We should also talk to Thor. Therapy and meds are great, but we’re talking about someone who was injected with alien DNA and had their brain literally rewired. If something’s gone really haywire up there I’m not sure any medical help we can provide will be enough. When Jane had the aether stuck inside her like a parasite, Thor took her to Asgard and they used this thing called a Soul Forge, Jane said it’s a quantum field generator. Asgard has options we don’t, and if Fury’s been messing around with alien DNA, that may be something Odin will allow Thor to offer help with.” Darcy suggested.

“Fair enough, you talk to Shakespeare and I’ll get Hill working on Dr. Gardner’s back ground check. When are you talking to Agent?” Tony asked, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of what had happened to his friend. What had been done to him.

“After lunch I’m going to ask Skye to stay with James while the three of us deal with Coulson.” Darcy answered.

“Good Jarvis will be monitoring him, hopefully your duckling will remain calm with Mama gone.” Tony teased.

“Duckling?” Darcy asked raising an eyebrow at him while Rhodey smothered a grin behind his hand.

“Tell me you haven’t noticed that he’s imprinted on you like a lost duckling?” Tony asked with amused condescension.

“Go away Stark,” Darcy said rolling her eyes.

“He’s not wrong,” Clint pointed out laughing.

“Remember that sex you were planning on having? Ever?” Darcy threatened causing Clint to hold up his hands in surrender as Tony and Rhodey headed out.

 

Before heading to see Phil, Darcy took a few minutes to seek out Steve. She found him in the gym, pounding the hell out of a heavy bag.

“Is he okay, what’s wrong?” Steve asked worriedly as she moved into his line of sight.

“He’s fine, he’s taking a nap right now. Bruce says he’s doing as good as can possibly be expected given the circumstances.” Darcy assured him. Steve moved from the bag and wearily sat on one of the weight benches.

“He’s like a caged animal, he doesn’t even know who **he** is let alone who I am.” Steve mourned his head hanging down.

“We’re going to help him Steve. Nat called a woman who specializes in people who have been brain washed, she helped Natasha when she got free of the Red Room and needed to shake her triggers. Rhodey recommended a counselor who works for the VA, former pararesecue who now helps vets readjust. His name is Sam Wilson and he specializes in PTSD and prisoners of war. I’m also going to talk to Thor about any Asgardian devices that might help his brain heal faster. We’re going to help him become a person again, I promise we will do everything we possibly can to get heal your friend. You just have to give him time.” Darcy soothed massaging his shoulders.

Steve leaned into her touch, taking the small comfort from his friend.

“It’s hard, for a moment he knew me and now…” Steve trailed off.

“Don’t take it as a bad thing, take it as proof that Bucky is still in there, we’ve just got to find him again. If he wasn’t still in there he’d of raped me yesterday. Pierce ordered him to fuck me anyway he wanted as long as it hurt, and if after I still didn’t talk, Rumlow and Rollins got to have me. James had me pinned to a wall, pleaded with me to not make him hurt me, but he was going to do it.” Darcy told him walking around to sit across from him.

“What made him stop?” Steve asked horrified by these new details.

“I was fighting him, struggling the best I could and I said ‘I can do this all day.’ Next thing I know he’s dropped me and spun around taking out the Hydra goons with two quick head shots. Since then he’s followed me.” Darcy said shrugging just as confused as him. Steve froze, the memory over taking him. The big guy he was fighting in the alley, Bucky saving him. Then later the bar in London.

“You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” Steve had asked.

“Hell no, that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I'm following him.” Bucky had answered.

“Thank you Darcy, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Steve told her softly.

 

James didn’t sleep long, but then they didn’t expect him to. While they were eating lunch Darcy explained that the three of them had to go visit an old friend who had been hurt, but that Skye was going to come keep him company. James seemed nervous about Darcy being gone, possibly for hours, but when she assured him she’d be in the building and would return as soon as she could, he relaxed. Once Skye showed up they headed out to meet Maria, Clint teasing Skye about not inviting her boyfriend over for a play date. Skye nodded, she understood James needed a lot of help and pushing Steve at him less than twenty four hours after he was liberated from Hydra would do more harm than good. Once they walked out Skye turned to James unsure what to do.

“We could watch a movie.,” she suggested sitting on the couch and picking up the remote. James nodded, Darcy had told him to keep Skye company, so he would. Skye scrolled through the options and ended up choosing the Disney version of Sword in the Stone. In minutes James was enthralled by the story, his blue eyes drinking it all in with a small wistful smile.

 

Clint, Natasha, and Darcy met Maria in the hall outside the guest quarters she’d put Coulson in the day before. Jarvis unlocked the door and the four of them walked in, Phil jumping to his feet as they entered.

“What the hell is going on? Why have I been on lock down? Jarvis refused to tell me anything and I haven’t heard from anyone since you told me Darcy and Skye had been recovered safely.” Phil bit out glaring at Maria.

“There’s a lot we need to tell you, about the kidnapping, who was behind it, the implications of the reason behind the abduction and more importantly; Phil we need to tell you about Project TAHITI.” Maria explained stoically.

 

It took hours, going over every detail until finally Coulson knew the truth of what happened to him. The only problem was, he didn’t believe them.

“This is some sort of payback right? Alien DNA, rewiring my brain, implanting false memories, it’s something out of science fiction.” Coulson scoffed.

“I was unmade, my memories wiped away, new ones implanted in their place. You know this, you know how and why it was done. You know aliens are real, that they visited this planet before Thor crash landed his hammer in 2011. Why do you doubt what we are telling you?” Natasha asked tilting her head at him.

“Because it’s absurd, why would Fury do that for me? Why would he bring me back and then fire me if he needs me so badly?” Phil bit out bewildered.

“Because Nick can’t stand not being in control. He wasn’t ready for you to die so he brought you back. He isn’t ready to admit his own fault in what happened with the Avengers and the mass exodus from SHIELD, so he blames you and Darcy.” Maria answered.

“But I remember being in Tahiti, it’s a magical place. I remember the massages, the sun, the sand, the ocean. It was real.” Coulson insisted.

Clint and Nat exchanged a look, that was at least the eighth time Coulson had said or heard the word Tahiti and followed it up with ‘it’s a magical place.’ The word was obviously a trigger, probably to reinforce the false memories. What’s worse, he didn’t seem aware he was doing it.

“Tahiti,” Natasha said looking him square in the eyes.

“It’s a magical place, it’s real I was there.” Phil told her frowning.

“Tahiti,” she repeated.

“It’s a magical place,” Coulson parroted back, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“Tahiti,” Natasha said again.

“It’s a magical place, why do you keep repeating that?” Coulson wanted to know.

“Tahiti,” Nat continued, ignoring the frustration mounting on his face.

“It’s a magical place, what the hell Natasha?” Phil demanded to know agitated. 

“I’m going to say it one more time and I need you to not say it’s magical place. I’m going to say that word and you are going to keep perfectly quiet.” Natasha coaxed soothingly. Coulson bit his lip and nodded.

“Tahiti,” Natasha said for the final time, keeping eye contact with Phil.

The four of them watched him struggle with the compulsion to say the phrase that had been implanted in his mind, finally after two minutes, his face contorted in pain and sweat pouring down his face Coulson blurt out

“It’s a magical place!” before falling back against the couch in exhausted relief. Silence reigned for a long couple of minutes while Phil struggled to regain his composure.

“It’s a trigger, Fury took you apart and put you back together again.” Natasha reiterated, making sure he had no more denials to hide behind. Darcy was the first to notice the tears rolling down his cheeks from beneath his closed eyelids. Hill fidgeted uncomfortably, before retreating. Darcy stood with an internal sigh and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him and tugging him close. Clint sat on his other side and cuddled into his back as Phil clutched Darcy tight, his body shuddering as he began to sob. Tasha sat on the floor, a silent sentinel leaning against her previous lovers legs as he fell apart under the revelation of what was done to him.

 

Phil had no idea how long he’d been wrapped in the comfort of his former loves, people he still had feelings for and now wondered if the depth of emotion he’d felt for these three was something else Fury took from him along with his free will. Eventually he’d calmed and Darcy stroked his hair while explaining they were working on getting as much information as they could and were going to be talking to Andrew to see if he’d come help deal with it all.

Phil was overwhelmed at the show of support and forgiveness, the willingness to help him after all the pain he’d helped cause them, and was ashamed. Finally they disengaged, saying quiet goodbyes and heading for the door.

“Wait, just one thing…is…is there any way that things could ever be the way they used to be between us?” Phil asked looking around at them. Darcy, Nat, and Clint exchanged a meaningful look before Darcy answered, the other two continuing out the door.

“Phil, we’ve mostly forgiven you because we now know you had no choice in anything that happened. But there’s a lot of anger, hurt, and distrust here now. One day, a long while from now after some significant therapy, we can all be friends again, but we’re never going to be your lovers again. The three of us, we’re a family now, we fit. Each of us a had a piece missing from our puzzles and found it in each other. I’m sorry, we just aren’t those people anymore, and honestly, we don’t want to be.” Darcy explained as gently as we could.

 

Steve looked up as Skye came into the common lounge, smiling up at her sadly.

“He’s doing okay. Really into Disney movies as it turns out. Darcy and them are pretty wrung out from the thing with Coulson, so they went to bed early. Jarvis is still monitoring James and when I left he was watching The Jungle Book.” Skye reported as she sat next to him.

“Thanks for taking care of him,” Steve replied curling his arm around her shoulders.

“Anything I can do to help, I mean it Steve, anything you need me to do to help you get through this I’ll do it. He saved my life, and you…” Skye trailed off, looking up at him as she bit her lip. After a moment she slowly leaned up, giving him plenty of time to turn away or pull back, and kissed him. The kiss, meant to be soft and reassuring, a promise, turned heated very quickly. Skye was so overwhelmed by Steve’s kisses and roaming hands she didn’t realize he was standing up until she was held securely in the air. Steve stumbled to the elevator, the doors opening for him automatically.

“Need you, need you so much,” Steve panted between kisses. Skye could only nod and clutch at him, her lips returning to his over and over as heat swept over her entire body, settling heavily between her thighs.

The elevator doors opened and Steve stumbled out into the hall, blindly pressing his thumb to the pad so the lock would disengage, unwilling to remove his mouth from hers. Finally the door clicked open and Steve hurried inside, kicking the door shut behind them. Next thing Skye knew she was bouncing down on the firm mattress with a giggle as Steve followed her down. For the next twenty minutes they kissed, licked, bit, sucked, and clawed at each other, taking and giving comfort and affection. As they lay naked and tangled together, Steve cuddled close with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control like that. You deserve better.” Steve apologized.

“I don’t know, I came twice, better might just kill me.” Skye teased curling closer and nipping playfully at his shoulder. Steve chuckled, briefly tightening his arms around her.

“Not exactly what I meant sweetheart,” Steve told her dryly, lighting spanking her the curve of her hip.

“I know what you meant, and there’s nothing to apologize for. I was with you every step of the way, I wanted it just as much as you did, and if all that happened here tonight is I gave an amazing man some comfort that’s okay.” Skye answered seriously.

“Hey, no, Skye…I…I care for you, want to be with you. If you’ll have me. I mean this thing with Bucky is…and I’m not exactly the most well-adjusted man ever. I’m pretty sure I’ve got that PTSD thing and I habitually destroy punching bags to deal with nightmares. I’ll understand if it’s all just too much.” Steve stammered. Skye leaned in and kissed him.

“I’m an orphan hacker with a mysterious classified past, an honest to god super villain stalker, and my mentor was brought back to life by alien hoodoo. We’ve all got issues Steve, and me, I’m right where I want to be.” Skye countered just as seriously. After a moment of staring into her eyes, Steve captured her lips in a sweet kiss, rolling her onto her back.

“Slow this time?” she asked as he settled above her.

“Slow,” he agreed with a quirk of his mouth.

 

Pierce slowly awoke sitting upright in a metal chair. His wrists and ankles were attached to the chair with thick sturdy cuffs, his left shoulder throbbed dully from where Barton shot him with an arrow, but he could tell it had been tended to. He was also wearing a hideous bright red jump suit, similar to prison issue. Looking around he saw the room was empty except another metal chair against the far wall, he didn’t even see a door. Alexander wiggled his left arm, attempting to press down on the subcutaneous distress beacon.

“That’s not going to work, the room is completely shielded.” A voice said from a speaker he couldn’t see.

“Where am I? I demand to see my lawyer.” Pierce swaggered.

“You can demand all you like, but no one is coming for you Aleksander Lukin. Your cover has been blown, your lies revealed and you have been deemed a terrorist. That means thanks to the Patriot Act, no lawyers, no trials, no wriggling out of prison. You go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200.,” the voice informed him.

“What do you want from me?” he spat, furious that twenty years of planning had been for nothing. A section of the wall opened up and Black Widow walked in with Hawkeye at her side. She had a long, slim knife in her hand as she strode up to him and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking up until his neck was arched painfully backward.

“Listen well **_pet_** , you can answer all of our questions and we’ll do this the hard way,” she purred darkly, lightly drawing the razor sharp blade down his throat, leaving behind a thin scratch “or you can spout off and we’ll do this the brutal way. The choice is entirely your own, make it a good one.,” she finished with a snarl before shoving him back, releasing her hold on him and tucking the blade away.

 

“He was surprisingly easy to break considering all the pain he’s caused others over the decades.” Tony commented to Fury weeks later, as he stood impotent with rage as the Avengers led U.N. forces into the Triskelion in D.C.

“Your old buddy was a Hydra fanatic and Red Room leader supplanting you and playing on your own paranoia to regrow Hydra right under your nose.  That’s gotta sting.” Tony taunted clapping Nick on the shoulder and headed for the server room.

There was only one bit of information Jarvis hadn’t been able to hack, the location of the alien remains they’d used to hoodoo Coulson back to life. Thor insisted it was paramount those remains and the serum derived from it be in the hands of the Avengers only, or better yet destroyed. They all heartily agreed. Once he was in the server room Tony was able to access Fury’s encrypted files and find everything he needed to know about project Tahiti, including where it was housed.

“The Guest House? Really Nick, what a crappy name for a super-secret science lair hidden in a mountain.” Tony muttered to himself as he downloaded all the files on the encrypted server and then wiped it clean, having Jarvis scrub the server so no one could ever recreate the project. Not SHIELD, Hydra, the U.N., no one.

 

James didn’t really like it when Sam came to spend time with him. It’s not that Sam was cruel, or put him in the chair or anything, no he didn’t do any of that. What Sam did was send brave Darcy away and ask him things. Things that made his head hurt. He wanted James to choose things, to talk about the fractured things he remembered. Things the Asset did, and some that Bucky did. James knew now that Darcy had been right, he used to be Bucky, and it didn’t hurt so much to admit that as it did at first. James knew that Sam was trying to help, but he still didn’t like it. It was easier when Darcy prompted him, when she coaxed him along making decisions or remembering things, it didn’t hurt. When Sam did it he ended up with a pain in his skull Darcy called a migraine. The only good thing was that when Sam finally left and Darcy came back, she’d sit with him in his dark, quiet room and rub his head and neck.

“Used to do this for Stevie,” he muttered one evening as he relaxed into the mattress.

“Hmmm?” she hummed a little enquiring sound.

“After his Ma died, when he’d get sick I’d take care of him. He’d fight me til he was a hunched, coughin’ mess, didn’t want to be coddled. But, he was my friend, he’d a done it for me.” James related softly.

“Maybe when you’re ready, you can let him return the favor.” Darcy suggested gently. James didn’t say anything but she saw the contemplation on his face, and that was enough.

 

 

 

 


	8. Six Months Later and No Birth Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut. This chapter is mostly focused on Darcy attempting to get pregnant as previously discussed with her lovers. You can totally skip that part and not lose much of the story. Also I'm not all confident in my smut writing abilities. I can never decide if I go too far or not far enough. So if it sucks, I apologize.

It had been six months since Darcy and Skye were kidnapped by Hydra and their entire world was forever altered. Coulson was doing well, with help of Asgardian healers they were able to undo some of the damage done to his brain by the procedure Nick Fury authorized. He had joined the Avengers Initiative as supervisor for the logistics team. He’d even started seeing a nice man he’d met at a farmers market and was pretty happy. His friendships with the others were on the mend, and he wasn’t even jealous of Skye getting to date Steve anymore. So if his new boyfriend looked something like a hipster Steve Rogers with darker hair and a beard, well no one really blamed him.

James was doing well, he was spending more and more time with Steve, and didn’t flinch if he tripped up and called James, Bucky. Sam and Raisa, the woman who had helped Natasha, had helped him more than anyone could have hoped given the shell of a person he’d been back when he had anxiety if Darcy left his sight. He had a month before moved into an apartment of his own on the same floor and was flourishing with the freedom of it. He’d also been spending a lot more time with Skye and Steve as a couple and Tony was starting to take bets on when the three of them would form a relationship like the one Clint, Nat, and Darcy enjoyed. No matter how many times he was told James just wasn’t ready for anything like that.

After a lot of discussion, along with some therapy both individually and together;  Nat, Darcy, and Clint were ready to move forward with their family plans.

Darcy had gone off the pill, and they’d ceremonially tossed the pills she had left over. Tony had redesigned their apartment and commissioned a custom bed like he’d threatened to previously. Rather than live in a construction zone, the three of them decided to take a two week, let’s make a baby vacation. Tony gave them the use of one of his houses on the Mediterranean and a jet to get there and back. Darcy had worried about James, they hadn’t been apart for more than 24 hours since they found him six months before, and he was already not so sure about the whole baby thing. Darcy, despite Tony’s teasing, made sure to spend some extra one on one time with him and assure him that her affection for him wouldn’t diminish just because she was trying to get pregnant.

The first day of Darcy’s ovulation cycle, Natasha insisted on a spa day. She arranged for the three of them to visit a spa together where they were pampered head to toe. Then it was back to the villa for a light but delicious meal: pesto flat bread, grilled chicken medallions with peppers, olives, and feta cheese over rice pilaf, with baklava for desert. After dinner Clint sent Darcy to relax while he and Nat cleaned up.

Once they were done, they walked through the bedroom and onto the balcony where Darcy was standing by the railing looking out over the ocean watching the sunset. They moved to her sides, taking in the quiet beauty of the colors spreading across the sky. They all knew there was no guarantee Darcy would get pregnant right away, in fact it was far more likely she wouldn’t, but they liked the idea that they were starting this off with something special.

By the time the last sliver of the sun slipped below the horizon, and the stars began to appear as pin pricks of light, Clint and Natasha began to kiss her neck and shoulders. When Clint started to draw the skirt of her sundress up her legs, Darcy pulled away with a flirty smile and sauntered into the bedroom. In the light of a dozen candles, the three lovers slowly undressed each other, kissing and caressing each inch of flesh revealed.

Darcy and Clint laid Natasha out in the center of the huge bed and set about giving her as much pleasure as she could take. When Natasha was warm and sated, she opened her arms to Darcy, cradling her back to Tasha’s chest, her hips supporting Darcy’s curved backside, legs bent and Darcy’s knees hooked over her thighs, spreading her open before Clint’s hungry eyes. Clint settled between their legs, kissing first Tasha then Darcy. Tasha’s hands went to Darcy’s breasts, massaging the sensitive flesh, her nimble fingers rolling Darcy’s nipples. Clint kissed her deeply, Darcy’s hands tracing the muscles in his arms, back and chest, occasionally pausing to tease his flat nipples.

Clint’s hands weren’t idle, he dedicated himself to making sure she was as wet and open as possible, alternating between teasing her clit and sliding one, two, even three fingers inside her. Darcy’s thighs began to shaking, her breath hitching as she wound higher and higher between them.

“That’s right sweetheart come for us.” Clint coaxed, crooking his fingers to rub against her g-spot. Darcy’s hips started moving in short little thrusts, unable to move too much because of the position she was in.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, spread wide between us, your tits in my hands while Clint makes your hips dance. Feels so good doesn’t it, those wide, calloused fingers spearing you open, dragging over that perfect spot inside. Bet that sweet little pussy wants that cock, bet you’re aching for it. Want Clint to fill you up baby? Hmm?” Tasha teased, her fingers pinching and tugging Darcy’s nipples just the way she liked it.

“Answer her sweetheart, you want my cock?” Clint asked, punctuating the question with a particularly firm thrust of his fingers across her g-spot.

“Yes!” Darcy cried out desperately, strung out on pleasure.

“Then you gotta come for me, it’s my orgasm baby, give it.” Clint encouraged, his head dipping down to suck her clit into his mouth, his fingers pressing up hard on her g-spot as Tasha tugged nice and sharp on her nipples. The three sensations all at once overloaded her body, Darcy crying out her pleasure in an unintelligible string of sounds as her body went taut, pulsing with her climax before she collapsed panting against Natasha.

“Did so good love, you’re always so good for us.” Tasha praised cuddling the younger woman, while Clint pressed soft kisses up her body gentling her down from her peak.

“Never had a praise kink before you two,” Darcy admitted with a chuckle as she got her breath back. They laughed with her as they cuddled and kissed her.

“Ready for more babe?” Clint asked settling between her thighs again, his erection nudging her thigh wetly.

“Hmmm, I do believe I was promised some of this.” Darcy teased, trailing her hand down to wrap around his dick.

“Gonna give you all of it,” Clint moaned thrusting into her hand.

“Careful milaya devushka, don’t want him going off too soon.” Tasha told her, gently gripping Darcy’s wrist to stop her from over stimulating him. Darcy pouted but conceded and released him. Clint kissed Darcy as he lined himself up, before capturing Tasha’s mouth in a searing kiss as he slowly slid inside, wanting to make it last.

Darcy moaned at the pleasurable stretch that always accompanied Clint sinking into her. Her brain suddenly supplied the fact that her body was completely open to him in a way it never had been before. Darcy felt a flash of heat through her and suddenly the way was even slicker for him. Clint broke his kiss with Nat, locking eyes with Darcy as he bottomed out.

“Ready baby?” he asked balanced on his knees.

“Yes,” she agreed on a pant. Clint looked at Tasha who slipped her hands under Darcy’s knees, hiking her knees up higher, opening her own legs wider to accommodate the new angle as her left hand, with her arm still under Darcy’s knee moved back to Darcy’s breast, her right hand snaking down to work Darcy’s clit. Clint braced himself and drew his hips back before snapping them forward, his flesh meeting hers with a loud slap. Darcy cried out in bliss, her body held firmly between them, unable to move into his thrusts, having no choice but to lay back and accept the ecstasy they were giving her.

“So perfect, you’re being so perfect for us moya lyubov',  all you have to do is come, we’ve got you baby, we’ll take care of you.” Tasha told her, her eyes meeting Clint’s, the love that she felt for both of them shining up at him. Tasha saw the answering emotion in his eyes as they worked to bring Darcy to orgasm once more before he let himself go.

“Need, need…” Darcy panted, her head rolling against Tasha’s shoulder.

“What do you need baby, hmm? Do you need Clint to come in you? That what you need?” Tasha teased, her fingers pinching her clit on every retreat of Clint’s hips.

“Please, please…” Darcy begged her hips trying to thrust.

“You want it? You want Clint to fill you up? Then you know what you need to do. You need to come again, one more time and Clint will give you what you want.” Tasha taunted, her other hand working the breast she could reach. Darcy moaned, her hands clenching Clint’s biceps as he worked his hips, each thrust forward filling the air with a wet slapping sound, his body colliding with Tasha’s hand pushing her fingers harder against Darcy’s clit, and those same fingers pinching when he pulled back. They were all sweating, Tasha rubbing her mons against the curve of Darcy’s backside, the force of Clint’s thrusts hitting her just right.

“Darce, baby, you gotta come, please,” Clint begged, trying to hold off his own end until she came again. Tasha knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer and decided to help things along.

“Clint hold her leg,” Tasha ordered, giving up her grasp behind her left knee to Clint who held Darcy’s leg up and out. Nat kept working Darcy’s clit as Clint thrust that much harder, moaning with his desperation not to come yet. Nat slid her left hand between herself and Darcy, gliding it between her own wet lips, grazing her clit, before changing direction and without warning, sliding the now wet finger 1/3rd of the way into Darcy’s backside. The additional penetration, combined with the fingers on her clit and solid thrusts from Clint had Darcy coming in seconds.

“Fuck!” she cried, her body hurtling over the edge, hips jerking as her body released. Darcy’s climax set off Clint’s, his hips thrusting forward with a loud moan as he came, grinding himself tightly against her as he pulsed inside her. Clint’s final hard thrust shoved Darcy’s hips and backside against Tasha, her own hand, which was still between them, slamming into her clit sending her over the edge as well, leaving the three of them in a sweaty, panting heap.

Later as they lay sleeping, Darcy cuddled in the middle, Clint and Tasha each had a hand on her stomach. They had no idea if this night or any of the others ahead of them would result in the expansion of their family, but no one could accuse them of not giving it their all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished! This series has now come to its conclusion, I really hope you enjoyed It because I worked really hard on this. I tried to tie up all the threads that came loose in CA:TWS, and how they would be affected by the events of Lies and Consequences. In a weird way, all the major players end up in basically the same positions. SHIELD as we knew it is gone, the remnants of Hydra are still out there, Ward is still in a cell as he was in the beginning of Agents of SHIELD season two. Coulson is even with most of his team, just working for the Avengers. In my mind, Trip left SHIELD and is also working for the Avengers, he’s part of the recon team that investigates leads before the Avengers go after Hydra bases.
> 
> Bucky is safe and on the mend, though Tony is way jumping the gun on the whole romantic three person relationship. James still isn’t quite sure how to person, let alone anything else. So, while the potential is there, I leave it up to you to decide if it happens eventually. Also, I really wanted to give Fitz a monkey. So that’s why I did. And yes, Phil’s hipster boyfriend is based on beardy Chris. ;) Please comment if you liked it, or even hated it. Comments keep me going. As always feel free to check me out on tumblr: codexfawkes.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tag everyone and everything so if I missed one please let me know and I'll add it. :)


End file.
